Le vampire de Pégase Partie 3
by Lamia22
Summary: Suite de ma fic 'le vampire de Pégase partie 2'. Elisa va apprendre à ses dépends que toutes mauvaises actions ne reste pas impunie. Les fantômes du passé referons surface et les vérités les plus amers seront dévoilés au grand jour. Et le danger sera là où l'intrépide vampire ne l'attendait pas! Fin de ma fic à trois volets, comportant amour, haine et violence.
1. Chapter 1

_« La haine est certainement le plus durable des plaisirs: on se presse d'aimer, on se déteste à loisir. »_ _de __George Gordon_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1 mois plus tard, sur Atlantis :**

Roxelane marchait vers le laboratoire de Mckay, transportant un plateau avec plusieurs tasses de ce que les terriens appelaient ''du café''. Ne comprenant absolument rien aux travaux scientifiques de Rodney et de son équipe elle se rendait utile de cette façon. Songeant que c'était la fin de la semaine et que d'ici quelques heures elle allait retourner dans les bras de son compagnon du moment. Car tel était l'arrangement qu'ils avaient trouvés...

**Flash-back : **

_-Vous serez bien avisé de voir les choses du bon côté commandant. Dit Todd sur le grand écran organique du pont de commandement. _

_Celui-ci avait été assez mécontent d'apprendre que Steve avait en quelque sorte ''déserté'' son poste sur Atlantis et ce accompagné d'Elisa. Et tout cela juste pour une altercation familiale entre l'insolent satédien et sa tante ! Mais il se doutait aussi que cela avait certainement arrangé les affaires du commandant de son alliance car il savait pertinemment que ce dernier ne supportait pas la vie sur la cité des Lantiens. C'est pourquoi, de part son esprit calculateur, Todd était en quelque sorte soulagé que cet incident fâcheux ait tout même parvenu à rallier un autre vampire dans ses rangs. _

_-''Voir les choses du bon côté'' ?! Répéta Steve les yeux brillant de colère, lui ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de bon dans cette histoire._

_-Cette vampire est une amie de votre compagne et des Atlantes, elle pourrait faire un espion de choix ! Je l'ai déjà rencontrer et je sais qu'elle est d'une insolence intolérable, mais...un léger sourire méprisant apparut sur ses lèvres pales. Si il y a une chose que vous et moi savons commandant c'est que ces créatures deviennent trrèèsss dociles quand elles s'amourachent de quelqu'un. _

_Steve arqua une de ses arcades sourcilières. C'était malheureusement la vérité et cela se reflétait parfaitement dans la petite manipulation qu'exerçait le commandant sur lui et sa compagne. Et maintenant l'amie d'Elisa allait sans doute avoir droit au même traitement. _

_-Je doute cependant, et Elisa est d'accord avec moi, que cette relation entre cette femelle et mon second dure longtemps. Tenta vainement Steve, déjà malade rien qu'en imaginant devoir supporter la présence de Roxelane sur sa ruche. _

_Todd garda un visage totalement fermé, dans le fond il se fichait de savoir si cette histoire aurait un lendemain ou non, l'important était qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un sur Atlantis pour surveiller leurs moindres faits et gestes le temps qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait à faire et qu'il revienne lui-même sur la cité des Lantiens. _

_-Raison de plus pour tirer avantage de cette situation. Dit Todd d'une voix qui ne laissait la place à aucune protestation. Soit je vous autorise vous et votre compagne à rester sur votre ruche, mais il faudra vous assurer du transport de cette Roxelane. _

_-Le transport, commandant ? Demanda Steve qui ne comprenait pas où son supérieur voulait en venir. _

_Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Todd mais il disparut très vite. _

_-J'ai cru comprendre que la présence de cette femelle vous dérange fortement, non ?_

_-En effet. _

_-Et bien la solution est simple ! Pour le moment cette créature à choisi votre second pour favori, il serai donc plus judicieux de profiter de cette amourette momentané. La solution que j'ai à vous proposer serai de renvoyer cette femme sur Atlantis pour qu'elle puisse espionner et assister le docteur Mckay...disons pendant une semaine, puis revenir sur votre ruche et y rester également une semaine pour faire un compte rendu de ce qu'elle a fait et vue. Il me semble qu'avec cette arrangement nous y sommes tous gagnant ! Moi j'ai un espion, vous et votre compagne n'êtes plus obligés d'aller sur Atlantis et cette ''chère''** Roxelane aura votre second.**_

_Les derniers mots de Todd avait étaient prononcés avec un ton plutôt cabotin, évidemment cette situation devait en quelque sorte l'amuser ! Et ça Steve le supportait difficilement. Mais il était vrai que cette arrangement était satisfaisant, quoiqu'il devrait avoir une petite discutions avec son second. Premièrement pour le réprimander d'avoir ainsi succombé à la beauté empoisonné de cette femelle et aussi pour exigé qu'il ''dresse'' cette furie et qu'elle ne soit en aucun cas autorisé à se déplacer seule sur la ruche, il n'allait certainement pas laisser Roxelane semer le chaos sur son vaisseau et il comptait bien s'entretenir avec elle à ce sujet ! Décidément les choses ne s'arrangeaient vraiment pas. _

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Roxelane entra dans le labo et déposa son plateau à côté de Mckay, celui-ci travaillait d'arrache pied depuis plusieurs semaines. Roxelane se demandait bien comment il faisait pour ne pas s'effondrer tant il dormait peu. Quand à elle, Roxelane supportait assez bien la présence du scientifique qu'elle voyait presque tout les jours, ses phrases et ses gestes de temps à autre ridicule l'amusait beaucoup.

Les autres scientifiques vinrent prendre leur tasse de café en la remerciant puis retournèrent chacun à leurs travail respectif, la vampire observa de nouveau Mckay et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran.

-Vous n'en avez jamais assez dîtes-moi ?

Mckay releva brusquement la tête, comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte de sa présence.

-Assez de quoi ?

-Ben de tout ces trucs scientifique ! Moi il y a longtemps que j'aurai fracassé cette ordinateur sur le sol.

-Ces ''trucs'' comme vous dîtes sont essentiels pour mes recherches sur le poison qu'a rependu Michael et non je n'en ai pas marre car un brillant scientifique comme moi ne se lasse jamais de ce genre de chose.

Roxelane leva les yeux au ciel, elle était maintenant habituée à ces petites phrases orgueilleuses, elle y avait le droit tout les jours et pas seulement avec Mckay, son wraith adoré ne l'épargnait guère en général.

-Au fait vous allez bientôt retourner sur la ruche de Steve non ? Demanda soudainement Mckay.

-Oui en effet. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je devrais aller me préparer d'ailleurs.

Elle fit demi-tour avec un bref salut, mais arrivée à la porte Mckay osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, à lui et à tout le monde en fait.

-Et Elisa, c'est vrai ?

Roxelane se retourna, surprise:- Quoi Elisa ?

-C'est vrai que c'est elle qui a aidé Steve à s'évader il y a deux ans ?

La vampire ne répondit pas tout de suite, le visage grave. Après la retentissante dispute entre Elisa et Ronon, la vérité avait finalement éclaté au grand jour et dans le fond Roxelane se doutait bien que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquels Elisa ne voulais pas revenir sur Atlantis, elle ne voulait certainement pas affronter les Atlantes et son neveu, elle avait perdu leur confiance et elle le savais très bien. Roxelane soupira.

-Puisque vous savez la réponse Mckay.

**Plus tard, dans un couloir menant à la passerelle :**

Roxelane venait de finir de préparer ses affaires qu'elle avait rassemblés dans un sac et marchait d'un pas joyeux en direction de la passerelle où l'attendait la navette qui devait la ramener sur la ruche. Cependant elle aperçut tout à coup Ronon et Amélia au bout du couloir. Quand le couple se redit compte de sa présence, Ronon se figea et ne dit plus un mot. Roxelane soutenu son regard et s'approcha d'eux.

-Salut les amoureux ! Dit-elle sur un ton joyeux et amical.

-Bonjour. Répondit Amélia en lui rendant son sourire. Vous allez partir ?

-Oui et je suis plutôt en retard d'ailleurs. Elle se tourna vers Ronon, un peu hésitante. Si...si vous...Elisa m'a demandé de vos nouvelles, si vous souhaitez que je lui dise un mot pour vous, je...

Mais Ronon ne lui répondit que par un regard glacial et tira finalement sur le bras d'Amélia pour l'entraîner loin de la vampire qui les vit disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. Roxelane soupira encore, Elisa n'allait pas du tout apprécier !

**Enfin sur la ruche :**

Roxelane sortit de la navette et comme elle s'y attendait Steve, Elisa et le second l'attendaient près de la porte du hangar. A la vu de son amant, un large sourire vint illuminer son visage et elle alla les rejoindre.

-Bonjour Roxe. Commença Elisa avec un faible sourire. Ta semaine c'est bien passé ?

- A merveille ! Dit-elle en saluant Steve d'un signe de tête. Mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas mécontente de rentrer. Ajouta t-elle en regardant le second.

Ce dernier garda un visage neutre mais une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux.

-J'espère que vous avez des informations intéressantes. Dit alors Steve sur son fameux ton méprisant.

-Absolument commandant, vous serez sans doute heureux d'apprendre que le docteur Mckay à bien progressé dans ses recherches.

-Et Ronon ? Demanda soudainement Elisa, mais d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Roxelane perdit son sourire et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le regard d'Elisa devint encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà et elle hocha la tête. Ayant ensuite la permission du commandant, le second entraîna Roxelane dans les sombres couloirs de la ruche, une main possessive dans son dos.

-Regarde-les ces deux là. Marmonna Elisa.

Steve se contenta de grogner une réponse.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Le rassura t-elle encore une fois. A mon avis elle finira par se lasser de lui ou alors c'est lui qui va péter les plombs.

-Je l'espère. Ricana Steve en lui caressant la joue. Mais...

-Mais... ? Répéta Elisa en haussant un sourcil.

-Cela signifierait que se serai à toi de retourner sur Atlantis.

Elle écarquilla les yeux une seconde puis reprit un visage neutre. Hélas elle se sentait déjà frémir rien qu'en imaginant le regard assassin de Ronon et les regards accusateurs des Atlantes. Pourtant un jour viendra se dit-elle où la confrontation sera inévitable et ce jour là elle en souffrirait plus que quiconque !

_XXX_

_Cc tout le monde me revoilà pour la 3e et dernière partie de cette histoire. Bon je suis désolée pour le retard, mais ne vous en faite pas je compte bien finir cette histoire! ( je suis en train d'en écrire d'autres c'est pour ça) mais bon! ne vous en faite pas je ne devrai pas tarder à poster le chapitre 2. merci encore à tout ceux qui suivent cette fic._


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors juste pour info: je poste ce chapitre maintenant pour me faire pardonner mon retard, mais il vous faudra attendre un peu pour la chapitre 3. Bonne lecture._

**Quelques jours plus tard sur Atlantis :**

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Amélia observait le cours que donnait Ronon. Lui et ses élèves se battaient avec des couteaux de bois, Ronon leur apprenait à esquiver ou à attaquer. Comme toujours la jeune technicienne regardait avec un mélange d'admiration et de fascination les mouvements à la fois puissants et précis de son compagnon.

Tout à coup les quatre élèves encerclèrent le Satédien et lui tournèrent un peu autour, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Finalement Ronon les devança, il se retourna d'un trait et donna un terrible coup de poing à son adversaire qui s'écroula presque immédiatement. Nullement découragés deux hommes se précipitèrent sur lui, mais une fois encore Ronon fut plus rapide. Dès qu'il fut à proximité, il se baissa pour esquiver le coup de son adversaire de droite puis le frappa au ventre. Il lui saisit ensuite le bras droit, sans oublier l'autre homme à sa gauche, Ronon donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de ce dernier pour le ralentir, puis revenant à son premier adversaire il tira sur son bras et le jeta sur le côté. Il s'occupa ensuite de l'homme de gauche en parant son coup en lui attrapant le poignet qu'il tordit avant de le frapper en plein visage. Ronon se retourna ensuite vers le dernier adversaire, celui-ci un peu incertain ne bougea pas tout de suite, mais il fini par charger sur lui et là Ronon fit une chose qui surprit tout ceux qui étaient présent dans la salle y comprit Amélia, il saisit violemment l'homme par la gorge en poussant un cri guerrier, le souleva de terre puis le jeta sans ménagement sur le sol.

Amélia sursauta devant la sauvagerie de ce geste, d'ordinaire Ronon ne malmenait pas de la sorte ses élèves mais là...c'était comme si il ce battait réellement contre un ennemi, Amélia le soupçonnait même d'imaginer qu'il se battait contre Steve. Cette idée avait tendance à la faire rire en silence mais quand elle voyait que s'était les pauvres militaires qui en payaient les frais, la technicienne ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça injuste et même puéril.

Les quatre hommes se relevèrent difficilement en poussant des gémissements de douleur. Ronon les ignora royalement et alla prendre une serviette pour essuyer son cou et son torse en sueur, le regard absent. Au bout d'un moment il se retourna, constatant les dégâts Ronon se rendit compte que deux d'entre eux aurait besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, il congédia finalement ses élèves ou plutôt _ses souffres douleurs _pour un repos bien mérité. Aucun hommes émis la moindre objection et tous quittèrent la salle d'entraînement à grandes enjambées.

Quand ils furent enfin seuls Amélia osa aborder **le **sujet.

-Tu compte faire ça combien de temps ?

Ronon se tourna vers elle, jouent avec un bâton de bois entre ses mains et la fixant avec incrédulité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Ronon. Combien de temps vas-tu encore défouler ta rage sur ces hommes au lieu de parler avec Elisa ? Précisa Amélia d'une voix plus réprobatrice qu'elle ne l'aurai voulu.

Le Satédien marmonna quelque chose et fuit son regard, son visage prit une expression buté.

-Ronon...soupira Amélia. C'est quand même ta tante !

-Non ! Elle ne l'est plus maintenant ! Déclara amèrement Ronon.

-Là tu es injuste ! Elle n...

-Non je ne suis pas injuste. La coupa Ronon en jetant son bâton au sol. Tu ne peux pas comprendre Amélia, tu n'a jamais connu les sélections, tu n'a jamais vécu constamment dans la peur. Et Elisa...Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était la première à massacrer les wraiths et adorateurs qui nous tombaient sous la main et maintenant c'est elle qui se retrouve à la botte des wraiths ! Rien ne saurai justifier cette traîtrise.

Amélia le regarda ahuri. Si elle avait su que Ronon parlerai un jour d'Elisa de cette façon... Cependant elle ne se démonta pas.

-Elle est amoureuse. Tenta t-elle.

A l'écoute de ces mots, Ronon eut une moue méprisante, dégoûté à l'idée que cela puisse être vrai.

-Peut-être. Admit-il. Mais dans ce cas il est clair que ce wraith se sert d'elle !

-Là encore je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Pour le peu de conversations que j'ai eu avec Elisa et tout ce que tu m'a dit sur elle, je pense que tu as tort de t'en faire, elle ne se laisserai jamais manipuler !

-Alors comment explique tu qu'elle soit avec cette chose ?! Aboya Ronon hors de lui.

-Je l'ignore. Avoua la jeune femme. Moi-même je ne comprend pas bien pourquoi elle a fait ça, mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire grand chose. Cependant tu aurais peut-être des réponses à tes questions si tu acceptais de lui parler.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Cria Ronon. Elle a fait son choix !

Cette fois Amélia se redressa d'un coup et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon:-Cesse donc d'être aussi têtu Ronon ! Quoique tu en dise je sais très bien que tu aime profondément Elisa et elle aussi elle t'aime ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, il y qu'a t'écouter parler d'elle...du moins avant que tu n'apprenne qu'elle était amoureuse de Steve. Ce serai vraiment stupide de gâcher un tel lien juste à cause d'un wraith. Personne ne t'a demandé de devenir ami avec lui que je sache, mais moi en revanche j'ai une question à te poser : Aime-tu assez ta tante pour lui pardonner ou au moins pour accepter son choix ?

Ronon demeura silencieux. Le regard enfin hésitant.

-Écoute...continua Amélia ayant retrouvé son calme. Avant que tout cela n'arrive tu m'avais souvent parlé d'elle, comme quoi tu l'admirais depuis ton enfance, que tu l'aimais, que si elle te demandais quelque chose tu le ferais, que tu donnerait ta vie pour elle ! Tu me disais aussi que du plus loin que tu te souvienne Elisa avait toujours été là pour toi, qu'elle ne t'aurais jamais laissé tomber et que même quand tu étais coureur elle t'avais cherché sans relâche ! Franchement Ronon, avant maintenant t'a t-elle déçu une seule fois ?

Ronon ne dit toujours rien, ce qui fini par décourager Amélia. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue puis sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Seul avec ses pensés, Ronon réfléchissait à ce que sa compagne venait de lui dire. Pouvait-il pardonner à Elisa ? Ça il ne le savait pas encore, dans le fond il crevait littéralement d'envie de la revoir, mais d'un autre côté il préférait qu'elle ne revienne jamais. Le fait de l'avoir vu dans les bras de ce wraith avait été comme recevoir un coup de couteau en plein cœur ! La déception avait été si grande qu'il en avait perdu ses illusions sur son illustre ancêtre. Il l'avait toujours admiré, lui avait été loyal, il l'avais aimé comme sa mère et elle lui avait rendu cette amour, d'une façon inexplicable les tendres sentiments qu'il lui avait toujours porté avait fini par le rendre aveugle et à lui faire oublier qui était réellement sa tante...un vampire ! Un monstre assoiffé de sang, sans état d'âme. Mais avec sa famille Elisa avait été rarement mauvaise, au contraire elle avait été d'une douceur incroyable, toujours à l'écoute, toujours présente même dans l'ombre. Elle pouvait disparaître pendant plusieurs mois puis revenir un beau jour comme si de rien était. Mais oui...Amélia avait raison, Elisa avait toujours été là pour lui...

**Flash-back : **

_Dans une sombre forêt de Satéda un petit garçon d'à peine dix ans courait, effrayé. Il était partit passer plusieurs jours au manoir de sa tante, celui-ci se trouvant en bordure de la grande forêt où il venait de se perdre ! Elle lui avait pourtant interdit de partir tout seul dans les bois, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, de par son comportement buté et intrépide ce matin il avait décidé d'aller explorer cette curieuse forêt. Au début il s'était beaucoup amusé, imaginant vivre de grandes aventures, se battre pour son peuple et tuer des wraiths. Il continua son chemin, s'engouffrant de plus en plus dans la forêt, il fini même par arriver devant une belle cascade. Il se souvenait que sa tante lui en avait vaguement parlé, mais à peine c'était-il approché qu'il se sentit bizarre tout à coup, l'atmosphère était pesante, angoissante, il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais il ressentit subitement l'envie de fuir, ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre. _

_Il rebroussa chemin et marcha un petit moment sans trop savoir où il allait puis il fini par voir deux chemins devant lui, revenant brusquement à la réalité le petit garçon se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout quel chemin prendre. Son estomac se noua et il commença à avoir peur. Il prit le chemin qui lui inspirait le plus confiance mais au bout d'un moment il eu l'impression qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les bois, il se mit donc à courir n'importe où totalement paniqué et à appeler sa tante, n'importe qui. Cependant personne ne lui répondit. Sa course folle dura toute la journée où il appela à l'aide, pleura et se découragea, puis finalement recommença à courir. Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit qu'il retrouva son chemin puis vit avec soulagement le manoir de sa tante. Il se précipita vers l'imposante demeure mais quand il fut devant l'entré il s'aperçut que les lumières du manoir étaient allumées et que la porte était grande ouverte._

_Il s'approcha alors timidement puis fini par distinguer une silhouette féminine sur le seuil de la porte, droite comme un I, bras croisés. La silhouette fit alors un pas en avant et le petit garçon reconnu immédiatement sa tante. Elle portait une longue robe blanche en voile contrastant terriblement avec la noirceur de ses luxuriants cheveux et avait un visage dépourvu de toute émotion, ainsi sous la pale lumière des lampes sa tante avait un effet irréel, presque fantomatique. Le petit garçon avala péniblement, mais assuma pleinement ses actes et s'avança l'air honteux, il était dans un piteux état ses vêtements étaient plein de terre même déchirés à certain endroits et il avait plusieurs coupures sur son visage, ses avants bras et ses jambes. Bien sûr il appréhendait le courroux de sa tante car il savait qu'elle ne supportait pas la désobéissance surtout quand il s'agissait de la sécurité des membres de sa famille, elle lui avait strictement interdit de partir à l'aventure tout seul, mais il avait cru qu'elle exagérait et qu'il n'allait jamais au grand jamais se perdre. Le petit garçon ricana intérieurement, à l'évidence il s'était trompé. _

_Il fut bientôt juste en face de sa tante, cette dernière avait descendu les quelques marches du seuil de la maison et le fixait toujours avec des yeux vides. Ne sachant plus à quoi s'attendre le petit garçon baissa la tête. _

_-Je...je suis désolé. Murmura t-il tout contrit. _

_Mais là encore la femme ne fit pas un seul mouvement, le petit garçon vit cependant ses yeux argent briller d'une façon surnaturel dans le noir comme deux diamants étincelant, il détourna le regard et commença à pleurer. _

_C'est alors qu'il sentit deux bras froids l'encercler et le serrer contre un corps tout aussi gelé. Sa tante venait de s'agenouiller et de le prendre dans ses bras. Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux, surprit. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça ! Et sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas, car bientôt il entendit sa tante pleurer elle aussi._

_-Mais...mais...bredouilla t-il. Tu n'es pas fâchée Elisa ? _

_Elle redressa brusquement la tête et regarda son neveu dans les yeux. Elle pleurait bel et bien, ses joues pales étaient toute mouillées. _

_-Fâchée ? Fâchée ?! J'étais morte d'inquiétude Ronon ! S'exclama t-elle en le serrant d'avantage contre elle. Il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas eu aussi peur ! _

_Tous deux éclatèrent en sanglots, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ronon se fondit en excuses, Elisa le couvait de baisers comme si il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. _

_-Ne refais jamais ça Ronon. Le supplia t-elle plus qu'elle ne l'exigeait. Si il t'arrivais malheur je ne m'en remettrais jamais !_

_-Je te le promet Elisa. Pleurnicha encore Ronon. Je suis désolé. _

_Elle le regarda de nouveau et là Ronon fut frappé par ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux : un amour inconditionnel._

_-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Ronon et ce pour toujours ! _

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Ronon secoua vivement la tête. Pourquoi repensait-il à ça ? Avec le recul et l'âge il avait réussi à bien comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Au début il n'avait prêté aucune attention à ce détail, mais maintenant...en y repensant il y a quelques temps déjà, il avait réalisé qu'Elisa n'aurai eu aucune difficultés à le retrouver si elle était partit à sa recherche. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait ! Elle avait sans doute remarqué son absence tôt dans la journée mais elle l'avait laissé se perdre et assumer ce qu'il avait fait. Cependant il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle avait vraiment dû se faire violence pour ne pas venir à son secoure et qu'elle avait vraiment eu peur pour lui.

Quand il avait réalisé ça, il lui en avait d'abord beaucoup voulu, il se souvenait très clairement de la peur qu'il avait ressentit ce jour là, mais il lui en était aussi reconnaissant car cela l'avait endurci et lui avait apprit à assumer ses erreurs et en subir les conséquences. Cette mésaventure lui avait également apprit qu'il y avait certaine règles qu'il était bon de ne pas enfreindre, pour sa propre sécurité et celle des autres.

En un sens Elisa l'avait entraîné dès son plus jeune âge à survivre ! A se sortir de situations dangereuses tout seul. Et de ça il lui était plus que reconnaissant. Mais est-ce que cette reconnaissance était assez forte pour lui pardonner sa trahison ? Sa première réponse fut non bien sûr, mais en se rappelant le regard débordant d'amour de son ancêtre, Ronon était tout à coup moins sûr de lui.

Cependant l'idée de revoir sa tante lui était insupportable pour le moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au fin fond de la galaxie de Pégase, sur une planète délaissé de toute vie humaine, se trouvait une vieille maison en ruine. La végétation l'avait totalement recouverte comme le reste du village que l'on pouvait voir au loin. Durant plusieurs siècles aucun être humain ne foula le sol de cette planète. Mais quelque chose de maléfique sommeillait dans cette vielle maison.

A l'abri des regards indiscrets et méconnu de tous cette vieille maison possédait en faite un souterrain secret, conduisant à une pièce close et lugubre. L'air à l'intérieur empestait, une odeur immonde et pestilentielle régnait dans cette pièce. La seule source de lumière dans cette pièce était une lampe miteuse suspendu au plafond, éclairant faiblement une sorte de table d'examen avec des sangles et du matériel médicale éparpillé un peu partout. Dans un recoin sombre de la pièce se trouvait une baignoire crasseuse, mais ce qui était le plus terrifiant était que toute la pièce était souillé de sang !

De faibles bruits de pas résonnèrent tout à coup dans le couloir menant à la funeste pièce puis quelqu'un passa la porte. L'homme qui venait d'entrer marcha vers une autre porte dissimulé dans un mur et pénétra dans un petit bureau, l'endroit semblait à l'abandon comme tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette planète, mais l'homme semblait parfaitement à son aise et marcha lentement vers le bureau y déposa quelques notes puis s'assit péniblement sur une chaise en fer rouillé. L'homme effleura ensuite ses notes et les relus attentivement et prit ensuite une photo entre ses mains horriblement maigres et la contempla un instant. Un rictus hideux vint alors étirer les lèvres craquelés de l'homme dévoilant un sourire tout édenté, ses yeux exprimaient une sorte de joie malsaine et haineuse.

-Enfiiiinnnnn...Soupira t-il de sa voix d'outre tombe, caressant dans un geste faussement tendre le visage de la femme sur la photo. _Le moment tant attendu approche !_

Il se prit à rire d'un rire abominable et grinçant, mais tout à coup son corps se mit à trembler. L'homme grimaça sous la douleur. _Il lui en fallait encore..._

_à suivre..._

_XXX_

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous un peu éclairés sur ce que Ronon ressentait vis à vis d'Elisa et aussi pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu sa mort parce qu'elle était vampire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. _

_En ce qui concerne la fin de ce chapitre et bien...si vous arrivez à deviner de qui je parle et bien je vous tire mon chapeau, car pour le moment vous ne saurez pas plus à ce sujet. ^^_

_et oui je suis vache je sais._


	3. Chapter 3

**Deux mois plus tard :**

-Colonel Carter. Appela Amélia. Nous recevons un message.

Dans la tour de contrôle d'Atlantis, les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations, ce devait être une journée comme les autres mais en cette fin d'après-midi un message qu'on attendait plus venait d'être envoyé à la cité. Samantha Carter sortit alors de son bureau et vint se placer à côté d'Amélia.

-De qui provient-il ?

-Du vaisseau ruche de Steve.

Samantha écarquilla un instant les yeux, hormis les navette pour conduire Roxelane sur la cité, ils n'avaient eu aucun contacte avec le vaisseau ruche depuis qu'Elisa et Steve avaient fuis la cité.

-Et bien...soupira Samantha. De quoi parle t-il ?

-En faite il vient plus précisément d'Elisa. Expliqua Amélia. Elle demande l'autorisation de venir sur Atlantis...avec Steve également.

-Pourquoi ?! S'exclama Carter au comble de l'étonnement. Cela fait presque trois mois ils n'ont pas donnés signe de vie, pourquoi vouloir revenir maintenant ?

-Elle ne le dit pas. Elle demande seulement l'autorisation.

Le colonel Carter resta muette quelques minutes. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas autoriser Elisa à revenir...avec Steve en plus ! Tout le monde savait maintenant que s'était elle qui avait aidé Steve à s'échapper, il n'était plus du tout question de lui faire confiance ! Mais Samantha devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était plutôt curieuse comment Elisa s'y était prise et pour ça devait lui parler, même si dans le fond elle ne se sentait pas vraiment concernée par cette histoire car cela s'était produit il y a deux et s'était le Docteur Weir qui dirigeait la cité en ce temps là.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien pousser Elisa à revenir ? Se demanda t-elle à haute voix, elle tourna la tête vers Amélia. Y a t-il quelque chose qu'elle aurait oublié ici ?

-Pas que je sache. Répondit Amélia en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle veux peut-être s'excuser ? Se hasarda Samantha.

-Hum je ne pense pas. Elle est trop fière pour nous faire des excuses.

Cette remarque fit grimacer Carter et la jeune technicienne.

-Alors quoi ? On ne peut pas la laisser revenir sans savoir de quoi il retourne. Un autre silence passa. Mais surtout pourquoi maintenant et pas avant, c'est un jour particulier aujourd'hui ?

-Non je pense pas que...Amélia s'arrêta brusquement, soudain son visage sembla s'illuminer comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Demanda Sam.

-Ronon...

-Quoi Ronon ?

-C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A peine une heure plus tard :**

Elisa marcha lentement jusqu'à la tour de contrôle, Steve derrière elle qui la suivait comme son ombre. Elle avait été soulagée qu'ils acceptent sa demande mais Elisa n'était pas dupe, elle allait devoir répondre de ses actes. Toutefois elle eu la décence de cacher son étonnement quand un groupe de cinq marines les encerclèrent en pointant leurs armes sur eux. Une fois arrivés à destination et après de bref salutations Samantha Carter leur demanda de la rejoindre dans la salle de réunion. Elle congédia les gardes mais elle ne serai pas seule face aux deux prédateurs, Sheppard les attendait déjà à l'intérieur avec le sergent Bates se qui surpris Elisa mais la fit également grogner de mépris. Tout comme Teyla auparavant elle avait été la cible de cet homme. Elle s'assit en bout de table, Steve à côté d'elle et les trois humains en face d'eux.

Au début tous se regardèrent en chien de faïence, Elisa était bien décidé à les laisser parler les premiers. Finalement ce fut Sheppard qui commença.

-Alors comme ça c'est vous qui avait aidé Steve à s'échapper. Dit-il

-En effet. Répondit simplement Elisa.

Sheppard grimaça un peu devant son ton froid et sa réponse si courte.

-Et bien ma question c'est comment ?

-Cela n'a aucune importance. Affirma Elisa.

-C'est important au contraire. Répliqua sèchement Bates. Nous devons savoir comment vous vous y êtes prise pour nous tromper !

Elisa le dévisagea sans aucune retenue avec le regard le plus froid et le plus pénétrant qu'elle n'avait eut. Elle tourna brièvement la tête vers Steve et remarqua que ce dernier avait fièrement redresser la tête et montrait même ses dents terrifiantes, sans doute n'appréciait-il pas du tout le ton méprisant qu'utilisait l'humain pour s'adresser à sa compagne.

-Vous souvenez vous de l'invention de docteur Mckay, celle qui permet de se téléporter d'une planète à une autre ?

Ils hochèrent affirmativement la tête.

-Eh bien il m'en avait donné un prototype pour que je puisse aller chasser sans utiliser la porte des étoiles.

-Et vous l'avait utilisé pour faire évader Steve. Termina Sheppard.

Elisa hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi avoir fait évader un prisonnier ? Demanda Bates sans détours.

-Ça ne vous regarde en rien ! Grogna Steve sans laisser répondre Elisa. Et sachez que je sais très bien ce que vous comptiez me faire, vous aviez l'intention de me tromper et de m'utiliser comme un vulgaire cobaye pour vos expériences contre nature.

-Et je suppose que c'est Elisa qui vous a mis au courant des projets vous concernant...Continua Bates avec un faible sourire mauvais.

Steve poussa un sifflement de colère, l'atmosphère devint très vite électrique. Elisa sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne Bates avait toujours été dans la provocation avec elle et surtout avec Teyla. La vampire serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, se retenant de sauter à la gorge du militaire. Sentant la situation se dégrader Samantha Carter lança un regard d'avertissement à Bates, celui-ci comprit le message mais continua de fixer les deux prédateurs avec insistance.

-Pour en revenir au moment présent...Commença Carter. Pourquoi êtes vous revenu Elisa ?

-C'est l'anniversaire de Ronon aujourd'hui. Expliqua la vampire en ayant retrouvé son calme. Je tenais à être présente.

-Et c'est tout ? Demanda Bates en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

Elisa imita le geste typiquement wraith en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Que souhaitez-vous d'autre de ma personne sergent ?

-Ohoh du calme tout les deux. Tenta Sheppard.

Mais Bates ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille:- je pense qu'après ce que vous avez fait vous pourriez au moins vous excuser.

-Je n'en ai nullement l'intention. Cracha Elisa avec hargne. Et même si je le faisais vous et moi savons bien que ce ne serai pas sincère.

-Assez ! Ordonna fermement Samantha. Je vous somme de cessez tout les deux de...

-Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas vous faire confiance ! La coupa Bates en foudroyant la vampire du regard.

-De tout façon vous ne faites confiance à personne sergent Bates, vous vous sentez continuellement menacé par ceux qui sont différents de vous et notre chère Teyla pourrait aisément le confirmer ! Sur votre monde c'est ce que vous appelez de la discrimination ou un crime racial il me semble...Ajouta t-elle avez sarcasme.

-Jamais nous n'aurions dû accepter votre présence néfaste sur cette cité, votre place aurait plutôt été dans une cellule puisque vous ne valez pas mieux qu'un wraith. Vous nous avez tous manipulé et trompé depuis le début.

Elisa n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Steve se redressa d'un coup en rugissant bruyamment, par instinct Sheppard se leva en dégainant son arme sur Steve mais Bates fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement tant le regard furieux du wraith le clouait sur place.

-Comment osez-vous lui parler ainsi humain ! Si vous tenez un temps soit peu à la vie je vous ordonne de changer immédiatement de ton quand vous vous adressez à cette femme ou à moi-même.

Les trois humains se regardèrent avec étonnement ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce wraith prenait la défense d'Elisa, celle-ci était restée muette elle-même surprise par l'initiative de Steve.

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous d'ailleurs pour dire qu'elle ne vaux pas mieux qu'un wraith ! Continua t-il au summum de la colère. Pourquoi même un wraith vaudrait-il moins qu'un humain ? Je pensais plutôt que c'était le contraire. Vous vous croyez mieux que nous ? Il ricana méchamment. Pourtant vous n'alliez pas hésité à m'utiliser pour vos expériences.

-Nous somme en guerre je vous rappel. Le coupa Sheppard. Vous auriez fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés.

-Sans doute. Concéda Steve. Mais moi je l'aurais pleinement assumé au lieu de me voiler la face en me disant que c'était pour le bien de mon espèce ! Et voilà le résultat de votre expérience ratée, nos deux races sont en danger maintenant.

Sheppard ne trouva rien à redire à cela, il était vrai que cette expérience avait tournée au désastre aussi bien l'expérience avec les Hoffans que celle avec Michael.

-N'essayez pas de rejeter la faute sur nous. Répliqua pourtant Bates. Vous nous avez forcé la main en premier et de toute façon vous ne cherchez que des arguments pour défendre votre sauveuse. Dit-il en désignant Elisa d'un signe de tête. D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas non plus répondu à cette question essentiel : pourquoi vous a-t-elle aidé à vous échapper ? Elle n'a pas aidé le wraith qui vous a remplacé, du moins pas que je sache.

Steve grogna encore une fois, ce qui provoqua des frissons de peur chez le militaire qui tentait admirablement de le cacher. Le wraith jeta un bref regard en direction de sa femelle et constata qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il s'était levé, il pu y lire une certaine fierté, mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Apparemment ces humains n'avaient pas eu vent de la raison pour laquelle Elisa l'avait sauvé, seul son neveux, Amélia, Teyla et sans oublier Roxelane devaient être au courant.

Steve se sentit soudain vulnérable, il ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer la raison du geste de sa compagne à ces méprisables humains. Pourtant il sentait bien qu'ils ne les laisseraient jamais repartir tant qu'ils n'auraient pas une réponse à leur question. C'est alors que le wraith se rappela une chose que lui avait dite son supérieur, celui (dont la raison lui échappait encore) qu'Elisa appelait affectueusement ''Todd''. Ce dernier lui avait dit en parlant des vampires « _Ces créatures deviennent tellement dociles quand elles s'amourachent de quelqu'un_ » C'était une réalité qui n'était plus à démontrer, mais dans ce cas peut-être cela pourrait-il marcher également avec des humains ? Ces êtres si faibles et si sensibles. Steve pour sa part avait toujours un peu de mal avec ce que les humains appelaient l'amour, mais pour eux peut-être que le simple fait d'entendre ce mot suffirait à les convaincre? Voir les attendrir ?

-Elle...Elisa m'a aidé à m'enfuir pour la même raison qui l'a poussé à venir vivre sur ma ruche.

Comme il s'y attendait les trois humains le regardaient avec incrédulité, soit ils sont stupides, soit ils ont peur de comprendre se dit le wraith.

-Et pourquoi vit-elle sur votre ruche maintenant ? Demanda Carter.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se préparent mentalement pour ce qu'il allait dire et au coup violent qu'allait prendre son orgueil, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

-...P...Parce que...je l'aime.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, les trois humains avaient tous la bouche grande ouverte ne croyant pas ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Sheppard se laissa même tomber sur sa chaise, sous le choc. Steve tourna alors la tête vers Elisa et vit qu'elle avait les yeux écarquillés par une surprise dépassant toute description. Pour la vampire cet aveu public eu l'effet d'une bombe ! Pour preuve Steve n'avait osé le lui dire pour la première fois quand ils s'étaient réconciliés il y a quelques mois de cela, mais jamais au grand jamais elle aurai cru qu'il le dirai à haute voix et devant d'autres êtres vivants ! Sortant finalement de son propre mutisme, un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elisa et elle se retenu de ne pas sauter dans les bras de son compagnon pour l'embrasser à lui en couper le souffle. Elle posa donc une main tendre sur son avant bras pour lui faire comprendre de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit immédiatement tant il se sentait gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Eh...eh bien voilà...Bafouilla Carter. Voilà qui est très inattendu. Finalement elle accorda un petit sourire compatissant au couple.

Steve ce sentit alors soulagé, comprenant qu'il avait vu juste. C'était presque incroyable à quel point juste le fait de dire le verbe aimer pouvait les attendrirent, voir les rendre compatissant comme le colonel Carter en ce moment, même Sheppard semblait comprendre. Bates lui, ne dit plus un mots. Dans le fond qu'y avait-il à dire ?

-Donc vous...vous deux vous êtes...Dit Sheppard un peu gêné.

-Amants. Termina Elisa aux anges. Je sais que cela peut vous paraître étrange, mais c'est la vérité. C'est justement la cause de ma regrettable querelle avec Ronon et je tiens à arranger les choses. Puis-je aller le voir maintenant ?

Carter secoua la tête pour sortir de sa contemplation, comprenant qu'on lui parlait elle hésita une minute mais fini par donner son accord.

-Il doit être dans la salle d'entraînement Dit-elle.

-Pour ne rien changer. Ajouta Elisa d'une voix taquine, mais qui laissait trahir une certaine appréhension.

Elle se leva pour sortir, Steve voulu faire de même mais Samantha le retenu.

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous prévenir, Roxelane souhaite s'entretenir avec vous, nous pouvons vous laisser cette salle si vous le souhaitez ?

Le wraith grogna son accord, mais n'était absolument pas ravi à l'idée de laisser sa compagne affronter seule son neveu et il n'était pas ravi non plus de rester avec Roxelane, mais s'était toujours mieux d'être avec elle qu'avec des humains se dit-il.

-Bon faite comme vous voulez mais moi je vais rejoindre Teyla. Annonça Sheppard. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle en sait plus qui n'y paraît dans cette histoire. Dit-il sur un ton malicieux.

Elisa eu le bon goût de sourire, puis après avoir caressé doucement la joue de son compagnon, elle se dirigea d'un pas peu assuré là où elle était sûr de trouver Ronon, et une confrontation peu agréable.

XXX

_Attention, attention...les retrouvailles entre Ronon et Elisa arrivent. Bon je me doute que vous espériez que cela se passe maintenant, mais encore un peu de patience, c'est promis le prochain chapitre sera uniquement dédié à ça._

_PS : encore merci pour vos commentaires._


	4. Chapter 4

**Très peu de temps plus tard :**

Sheppard avait rejoint Teyla dans une salle informatique de la cité et faisait une partie de golf virtuel sur son ordinateur.

-Franchement Teyla...Marmonna t-il encore. Vous auriez quand même pu nous dire au sujet de Steve et Elisa, ça nous aurai évité de nous retrouver comme des idiots devant ce wraith.

L'Athosienne sourit d'un air coupable.

-Navrée John, mais il s'agissait d'un secret à la base.

-Un secret maintenant connu de tous sur la cité. Répliqua narquoisement Sheppard.

-Oui mais comprenez que tout le monde ne pouvait pas comprendre, je vous avoue même que moi aussi j'ai encore un peu de mal.

-Tout de même...Insista Sheppard. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu nous faire des excuses.

-A votre place je n'y compterai pas trop John. Grimaça un peu la jeune femme. Je pense en réalité qu'Elisa ne s'est jamais sentit à sa place ici et c'est surtout pour ça qu'à mon avis elle ne s'excusera pas, car elle ne regrette rien.

-On en reparlera quand elle reviendra de son entrevu avec Ronon !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Au même moment :**

-Vous souhaitiez me voir ? Dit la voix sans émotion de Steve.

Roxelane venait d'entrer dans la salle de réunion, elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et afficha un faible sourire satisfait quand elle constata qu'ils étaient seuls.

-En effet. Fut son unique réponse.

-Et pourquoi avoir exclus les autres, le sujet de cette conversation serait-il si privé ? Demanda le wraith sur un ton teinté de moquerie.

Le sourire si étrange qui caractérisait la vampire s'élargit et elle avança de quelques pas vers lui.

-Je tiens à ces petits moments intime entre nous. Dit-elle avec ironie. Je me déshabille tout de suite ou...

-Bon venez en au fait ! Aboya Steve ne supportant pas du tout l'humour salace de la créature.

Roxelane cessa de sourire et alla s'asseoir sur la table au centre de la pièce. Elle croisa les jambes et joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux. La vampire scruta le wraith de haut en bas, semblant réfléchir soigneusement à ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Je souhaite savoir comment vous vous positionnez vis à vis de votre second et moi.

Les traits du wraith restèrent admirablement neutres mais à l'intérieur de lui c'était la stupéfaction. Il n'avait pas à lui dire comment il concevait la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son second. Il en était évidement très contrarié pourtant l'arrangement trouvé par son supérieur avait bien arrangé tout le monde. Steve attentait cependant avec une certaine impatience la rupture soi-disant inévitable entre Roxelane et son second.

-Disons que plus tôt vous vous serez lassé de lui ou lui de vous mieux je dormirais la nuit.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, Steve cru voir une étincelle de colère dans les yeux de la vampire.

-Et qui vous dit que cela arrivera un jour ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Au même moment :**

Elisa avança prudemment dans le couloir menant à la salle d'entraînement. Déjà à cette distance elle pouvait entendre les bruits bien connu des bâtons de bois s'abattant sur leurs cibles. L'esprit ailleurs, Elisa laissait ses pas la guider vers l'objet de toutes ses angoisses mais aussi de ses espoirs. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? Comment allait-il réagir en la voyant ? Car elle avait demandé à ce qu'il ne soit pas prévenu de son arrivée, de peur qu'il n'esquive cette rencontre en partant volontairement en mission.

Brusquement Elisa se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte de la salle d'entraînement, elle soupira de désespoir en se disant que c'était le dernier obstacle entre elle et Ronon. Elle posa son front contre le métal froid de la porte, essayant de rassembler toute sa force et sa détermination. Cette confrontation allait être décisive, soit Ronon lui pardonnerai, soit il la renierai définitivement de sa vie et elle savait qu'il en serait capable. Elisa avait cependant le naïf espoir que ces trois mois d'éloignement avaient joués en sa faveur et que son entêté de neveu ferai au moins l'effort de l'écouter.

Elle se redressa donc et se força à calmer la peur montante en elle, puis elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Elisa vit son neveu au centre de la pièce jouant habilement avec les bâtons d'entraînement, lui tournant le dos. La vampire avança doucement mais le bruit de ses talons trahis sa présence.

C'est à ce moment que Ronon se retourna. A la vue de sa tante le visage de Ronon se décomposa et les bâtons de bois lui glissèrent des mains. Tout deux se fixèrent sans rien dire. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux Ronon se sentit examiné au plus profond de son être, le mettant tout de suite mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à la voir, personne ne l'avait prévenu de son retour sinon il aurait...il aurait...en réalité il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait fait, mais fuir ce face à face aurait été l'une de ses premières options bien sûr.

Elisa se retenu de lire dans l'esprit de son neveu, par respect mais surtout par crainte qu'il ne s'en rendre compte et qu'il ne devienne furieux. Les yeux de Ronon n'exprimaient pas bien hélas les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Mais elle savait que quoiqu'il ressente la tache ne serait pas simple.

Finalement Elisa sentit son corps se raidir quand elle vit les traits de Ronon se durcir.

-Que fais-tu ici ?! Demanda t-il avec rudesse.

Elisa avala péniblement mais avança tout de même d'un pas.

-Bon anniversaire. Fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire face à tant d'animosité.

Ronon arqua un sourcil et eu un reniflement dédaigneux. Il ramassa les bâtons d'entraînement et alla les ranger dans l'armoire plus loin.

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Dit-il sans se retourner.

-Tu sais très bien que non. Souffla faiblement Elisa.

Il lui fit de nouveau face et la scruta de la tête aux pieds.

-Ton wraith est ici aussi ?

Elisa parut étonnée de sa question, mais pour son bien et celui de Steve elle préféra mentir. Elle secoua négativement la tête, se qui sembla détendre un peu le satédien.

-Tu savais bien que ce moment était inévitable. Soupira la vampire.

-Et il a fallu que tu choisisse le jour de mon anniversaire pour venir en parler. Répondit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Était-ce mal de ma part de vouloir être présente pour cet événement ?

-C'est ça le problème avec toi Elisa, tu es toujours là, **toujours** ! Depuis que je suis venu au monde tu n'a cessé de m'étouffer !

Elisa vit soudainement rouge devant ce spectacle de mauvaise foi. Elle perdit alors son masque d'impassibilité et grogna un peu.

-Ben dit donc tu manque pas d'air pour un étouffé ! Cracha t-elle sous du sarcasme.

La tension devint soudain palpable. Elisa se força au calme, cette discutions ne prenait pas du tout le sens qu'elle voulait.

-Ronon...s'il te plaît ne complique pas les choses. Je suis venu me réconcilier avec toi certes, mais ne crois pas non plus que je me suis servis du fait que ce soit ton anniversaire, désaccord ou non sache que je serai quand même venu.

Il prit son temps avant de lui répondre et fit quelques pas vers elle.

-Tu es venu pour mon anniversaire ? Très bien, dans ce cas tu sais ce qui me ferais plaisir...que tu me dise que tu ne repart plus et mieux...que tu a quitté cette vermine de wraith. Là je pourrais appeler ça un bel anniversaire !

-Arrggr ! Rugit violemment la vampire perdant tout contrôle. Tu commence sérieusement à me...

Soudain un bruit la fit cesser sa phrase, Ronon aussi sembla stupéfait. L'alarme de la cité retentit dans la pièce et la porte se referma brusquement. Ronon se précipita sur la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir à mains nus, mais rien à faire.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Marmonna t-il entre ses dents.

Elisa s'approcha de lui et tenta elle aussi d'ouvrir la porte, mais même avec sa force vampirique elle n'y parvient pas.

-Il doit y avoir une épidémie dans la cité. Supposa t-elle. C'est un protocole de sécurité. Je me souviens j'avais surpris une conversation entre Jennifer et Mckay où il disait qu'il allait modifier le système pour le rendre plus efficace.

Ronon essaya donc de joindre Mckay ou Sheppard par radio, cependant personne ne lui répondit pas même Amélia dans la salle de contrôle.

-Couper les communications c'est efficace ? Dit-il narquoisement.

-Si nous ne pouvons pas communiquer avec les autres et surtout Mckay il nous est donc impossible d'avoir les codes pour ouvrir la porte.

Ronon regarda furtivement sa tante et sentit un frisson d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir s'enfuir comme il l'aurai tant voulu il y a une minute.

-On est mal barrés alors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Si Ronon avait été là je lui airai demandé de me passer son arme. Dit Sheppard à lui même en examinant la porte.

-John...L'appela Teyla. Venez voir...dit-elle en regardant sur un ordinateur de la pièce. Je crois qu'une nouvelle épidémie s'est déclarée.

Sheppard la rejoignit et pianota sur quelques touches du clavier là un plan de la cité apparut.

-''Mise en quarantaine, catégorie 5''. lut Teyla. Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas trop mais je suppose que pire que celle de catégorie 4. dit-elle avec son sarcasme habituel. Je me demande combien de temps on va rester ici ?

Il regarda alors Teyla et plus particulièrement son ventre déjà généreusement arrondit. Il poussa un petit soupir et sembla soudain angoissé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'Athosienne ayant vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il soupira encore:- C'est juste que dans les films c'est à ce moment là que la femme enceinte commence à avoir des contractions...

Teyla sourit en secouant négativement la tête.

-La date prévu est encore très loin, rassurez-vous.

-C'est exactement que qu'elle dit dans le film et c'est **là **que ça commence ! Rétorqua t-il très stressé.

-Détendez-vous John tout va bien pour l'instant.

-D'accord mais asseyez-vous.

-Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Tenta t-elle vainement.

-Je sais je sais mais...il attrapa un siège derrière lui. Juste par sécurité !

Teyla poussa un petit soupir excédé mais consentit à s'asseoir. Comme toujours quand il s'agissait de sa grossesse Sheppard faisait preuve d'une prudence excessive, ce qui à la fois attendrissait la jeune femme mais l'agacait également.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda Steve en entendant un bruit infernale dans la salle de réunion.

Roxelane fronça les sourcil et se leva pour ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci resta fermé, elle essaya les autres porte sans résulta. Elle tapa à la porte menant à la salle de contrôle en appelant les personnes sensés se trouver de l'autre côté mais pas de réponse.

-Que ce passe t-il ? Redemanda Steve impatient.

-Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Roxelane. Les portes ne veulent pas s'ouvrir.

-Et quel était ce bruit ?

-C'était l'alarme de la cité, il doit se passer quelque chose de grave.

Le wraith laissa un peu de stupéfaction se voir sur son visage puis il marcha en rond dans la pièce, semblant réfléchir.

-Et vous n'avez pas de moyen de contacter les autres ?

-Non rien et de toute façon je pense que les autres on étaient prit de court eux aussi. Pour le moment nous sommes piégés ici, je ne possède pas les codes pour ouvrir moi-même la porte.

Steve eux soudain l'impression qu'un de ses pires cauchemar était en train de lui arriver, se retrouver enfermé dans la pièce que Roxelane ! Sans savoir quand cela allait cesser...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elisa s'était assise sur un banc près de la fenêtre et réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir quand elle entendit des coups violents, elle releva brusquement la tête et vit Ronon près de la porte, la frappant de toutes ses forces avec une barre en fer trouvé par là.

-Eh ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! S'exclama t-elle. Tu te fatigue pour rien on ne peut pas ouvrir cette satané porte de l'intérieur.

-Alors on fait quoi ?!

-Rien. On doit être patients et espérer que Mckay trouve vite une solution.

Ronon jeta alors la barre de fer au sol:- Je suis pas très doué pour attendre sans rien faire.

-Oui je le sais depuis le temps. Dit Elisa en riant gentiment pour la première fois depuis trois mois.

Elle cessa soudainement de rire en voyant que Ronon la fixait bizarrement. Elisa tenta donc de profiter de cette occasion unique.

-On a qu'à s'occuper en reprenant notre conversation. Proposa t-elle.

Le visage de Ronon redevint sombre et sa légendaire moue buté réapparut.

-Bon écoute Ronon, que tu le veuille ou non on est enfermés ici sans possibilité de sortir pour le moment, il va bien falloir que l'on se parlent !

Il n'ajouta pas un mot, mais curieusement il alla s'asseoir contre le mur à droite d'Elisa et la dévisagea. Un long silence passa sans qu'une parole ne soit échangé.

-Dis il va falloir que je lise dans ton esprit pour savoir ce que tu pense ? Le provoqua un peu Elisa, espérant ainsi obtenir une réaction de sa part.

-Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais le faire ! S'indigna le satédien.

-Jusque là je n'en avais jamais eu besoin pour savoir ce que tu pensais. Nous étions pourtant si fusionnels.

-Ben il faut croire que c'est de l'histoire ancienne comme la confiance et la loyauté. Répondit-il avec amertume.

Elisa le fusilla des yeux:-A tu seulement une idée de l'enfer que ça a été...Ronon fonça les sourcils...Tu crois vraiment être le seul à avoir souffert ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien ressentit quand j'ai vu notre monde tomber en poussières juste sous mes yeux. Moi qui ai foulé le sol de cette planète pendant plus de 5 000 ans ! J'ai vu tous ceux que j'aimais mourir un à un et surtout je t'ai vu te faire emporter.- il écarquilla les yeux- Oui Ronon...je t'ai vu disparaître devant moi, j'entends encore les cris désespérés des gens qui couraient autour de moi, ces gens qui avaient confiance en moi et que je n'ai pas réussi à protéger. C'est un très lourd fardeau tu sais. Toute ma famille assassinée, mon peuple...éradiqué ! Fort heureusement il reste une partie de nos compagnons, mais qu'est-ce que 300 personnes sur toute une planète ?

Ronon en resta sans voix, il ne s'en été pas rendu compte mais Elisa et lui n'avait en fait jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé sur Satéda lors de l'assaut final des wraiths, refusant chacun de se remémorer ces souvenirs trop douloureux.

-J'étais désespérée Ronon. Continua Elisa. Je venais de tout perdre _une fois de plus, _j'ai traversé un véritable désert durant plusieurs années, je n'avais plus goûts à rien et finalement quelque chose m'a donné la force de continuer...Elle marqua un temps de pause et regarda son neveu dans les yeux...toi ! C'est toi qui m'a redonné espoir Ronon.

-Moi ?! Dit-il sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits en tant que coureur. Expliqua t-elle. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert que tu était encore en vie. J'ai donc retrouvé un but à ma pathétique existence et je t'ai cherché sans relâche pendant des années, exploitant la moindre piste, le moindre ragot susceptible de me mener à toi. Puis un jour comme je te l'ai déjà raconté j'ai rencontré l'équipe de Sheppard et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu te retrouver.

Même si il tentait de le cacher Ronon fut ému par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire cependant il restait une ombre dans tout ça...

-Si tu a tant souffert, pourquoi avoir choisi un wraith comme compagnon ?! Demanda t-il un peu hésitant.

-Pour être honnête ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être parce que j'ai déjà été mariée à un wraith dans le passé. Lâcha t-elle sans détour.

A l'écoute de ces mots Ronon ouvrit grand les yeux, il voulu parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elisa soupira et décida donc de lui conter le récit de ce qu'elle aimait à appeler ''sa sinistre vie'' !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**De retour dans la salle informatique :**

Sheppard et Teyla s'évertuaient à trouver une solution pour cesser la mise en quarantaine grâce aux ordinateurs présent dans la salle.

-Ça aller ? Demanda Sheppard pour énième fois. Vous voulez vous allonger ? Vous avez faim ?

Teyla poussa un long et profond soupir.

-Ça me rappel le sujet dont je voulais vous parler depuis un moment...à propos de votre décision de ne plus me faire participer à aucune mission.

-Vous voulez encore essayer de me convaincre ? Supposa Sheppard avec une certaine lassitude.

-Non non ! S'enquit Teyla. Je comprend pourquoi vous avez décidé ça...

-Mais c'est juste une mesure provisoire. La coupa Sheppard. Vous devez ralentir le rythme le temps d'avoir votre bébé et dans...disons quatre mois vous repartirez en mission comme avant.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? J'y ai réfléchi et si je ne doit pas me mettre en danger avec mon enfant qui va naître je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serai différent quand il sera venu au monde. C'est déjà difficile de supposer que mon enfant risque de grandir sans père mais si il m'arrivait quelque chose...il serai totalement orphelin.

Le raisonnement était bon en effet, cependant Sheppard parut encore plus mal à l'aise maintenant.

-Je...je sais ce que c'est que de vivre dans la peur. Une de mes copines de fac est devenue flic et elle est mère de trois enfants alors...elle se dit la même chose chaque jours quand elle s'en va au travail.

-Et elle arrive quand même à être sereine avec elle-même ? Demanda Teyla très désireuse de savoir la réponse.

-Elle se dit qu'en se battant contre les gens qui font du mal, non seulement elle protège sa ville et en plus ses enfants mais aussi ceux des autres.

La jeune femme soupira encore.

-Et ce que vous devait savoir c'est que votre enfant à une famille ici, si il devait vous arriver malheur. Ajouta t-il avec sincérité.

Teyla lui rendit son sourire et expira longuement, enfin soulagée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**De leur côté :**

Steve et Roxelane étaient partis sur une nouvelle dispute.

-Avouez le vous essayez de l'influencer pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi ! S'exclama la vampire.

-Évidemment ! Admit Steve sans même essayer de le nier. Qu'est-ce que mon second avait de si exceptionnel pour que vous le choisissiez lui et pas un autre ?!

-Quel importance, il me plaisait c'est tout, tout comme vous vous m'avez plût au début mais maintenant...arrg je me demande bien comment Elisa arrive à vous supporter. Ses anciens compagnons n'étaient pas aussi buté ! Elle l'observa un instant. Ou peut-être est-ce justement pour ça qu'elle vous aime, parce qu'avec vous elle ne peut pas toujours avoir le dernier mot.

-Laissez ma compagne en dehors de ça ! Quand mon second comprendra enfin qui vous êtes réellement j'ose espérer qu'il se débarrassera de vous.

Roxelane rugit férocement et s'approcha du wraith puis s'arrêta à de pouces de son visage.

-Sachez qu'il n'y a personne qui me jette ou qui me manque de respect, pour le moment je désir votre second et je ne suis pas prête de m'en séparer alors un conseil : prenez votre mal en patience et mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

Steve ne résista pas plus longtemps et instinctivement sa main s'abattit sur la joue de Roxelane. D'abord surprise, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite et posa seulement une main sur sa joue rougie. La vampire cligna des yeux puis tourna la tête vers Steve. Elle vit alors un rictus malveillant et satisfait sur le visage du wraith. Sa colère monta d'un cran et ses pupilles se fendirent sous l'effet d'une rage démesuré.

Sans plus attendre elle se jeta sur le wraith, toutes griffes dehors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand elle eu enfin fini son récit Elisa essuya les quelques larmes qu'elle avait versé bien malgré elle et observa attentivement son neveu.

Le visage de Ronon était livide. Tout semblait enfin prendre forme, se trou inexplicable qu'il avait déjà remarqué dans le passé d'Elisa. Elle avait toujours refusé de lui parler de vie avant qu'il ne vienne au monde, bien entendu elle lui avait parlé de ses ancêtres mais jamais de sa vie à elle ! Et franchement il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas en parler et il comprenait aussi son méprit de la vie maintenant, qu'elle soit humaine ou wraith, Elisa ne faisait plus la différence entre les deux.

Il ne trouvait plus les mots, Ronon du même reconnaître qu'il s'en voulait un peu, il s'en été prit à sa tante pour de mauvaises raisons. Bien sûr son malheur passé ne pouvait pas tout pardonner mais il suffisait pour susciter la compassion de certain, y comprit lui.

Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre, Elisa se leva et s'assit à côté de lui, elle écarta un bout de son long manteau de cuir et passa sa main dans un large trou fait entre le cuir et la doublure de son manteau puis en sortit un paquet de taille moyenne, Ronon l'observa avec curiosité, surprit de ne pas avoir remarqué ça avant.

-J'avais peur qu'il ne me fouille quand je suis arrivée donc je l'ai caché. Expliqua t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le bien le plus précieux que je possède. Murmura la vampire. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à sauver pendant l'assaut finale sur Satéda...et ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Elle lui tendit le paquet et Ronon le prit délicatement, il déchira soigneusement l'emballage et haussa les sourcils quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un livre noir, il semblait d'ailleurs assez vieux. Il ouvrit alors le livre et laissa échapper un ''Oh'' de stupéfaction, ce livre était en réalité un album photo ! Curieusement les premières photos étaient des photographies de tableaux...des tableaux qu'il avait déjà vu dans le manoir d'Elisa, elle les avait certainement pris en photo pour pouvoir les mettre dans l'album. Hormis cela chaque photos avaient été classés dans un ordre chronologique parfait et nommées puis datées avec soin presque maniaque.

D'abord il vit des photo de tableaux représentant les proches parents d'Elisa : Son grand-père Aldéric, sa mère Vérana, son frère qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas connu et curieusement il y avait aussi un portrait de son père Yâssir, la ressemblance entre lui et Elisa était d'ailleurs surprenant, presque choquante mais Ronon se garda bien d'en faire la remarque. Il y avait également un portrait d'Elisa à sa époque, tournant son dos nu et blanc, mais laissant pourtant la tête sur le côté pour permettre aux spectateurs de voir son visage, ses cheveux retombant en une cascade de boucles noires. De l'autre côté de la page se trouvait la photo d'un portrait avec Elisa, Armand et Dimitri sur ses genoux. Ensuite vint d'autres photos avec d'autres ancêtres, des siècles entiers s'écoulaient sous ses doigts et le plus étrange était que dans tout les portraits de famille ou paysage Elisa apparaissait toujours, souvent à l'écart mais bien présente, ses vêtements changeaient selon les époques. Puis des photos en noir et blanc firent leur apparition. Après avoir tourné quelques pages de l'album un sourire tendre et empreint de mélancolie vint étirer les lèvres de Ronon, il venait de tomber sur une photo de son propre grand-père, les pages suivantes contenait aussi les photos de tous ses proches.

Ronon s'arrêta un instant sur la photo d'un bébé dans son lit à la maternité, il lu l'inscription sous la photo : Ronon Dex. C'était bel et bien lui ! Il sourit encore une fois quand il vit la photo suivante : Elisa le tenait dans ses bras à côté de sa mère dans le lit d'hôpital. Mais après quelques autres pages il perdit son sourire : il venait de tomber sur une photo de Méléna et lui, souriant l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Il caressa doucement le visage de la femme qu'il avait aimé et tourna la page à contre cœur. Puis après d'autres photos en tout genre il s'attarda sur une photo de lui assit avec Elisa posant sa tête sur la sienne et enlaçant son cou, cette photo là était très récente car Ronon s'en souvenait très bien, c'était Teyla qui l'avait prise lors d'un repas à la cafétéria. Il y avait aussi une photo d'Amélia et une autre où ils étaient tout les deux...et les photographies s'arrêtaient là en revanche il restait encore un dessin. Ronon fronça un peu les sourcils en constatant que c'était un wraith qui était représenté, le dessin était très réaliste et portait la signature d'Elisa...et le nom du wraith : Shawn.

-La photographies n'existait pas encore à cette époque. Murmura Elisa. Regarde à la fin de l'album.

Ronon obéit et émit malgré lui un léger grognement. Il venait de tomber sur une photo étrange : Steve dans le dos d'Elisa la tenant d'une façon à la fois possessive et tendre par les hanches. Tout deux devant une baie vitrée de la ruche.

-c'est Roxelane qui a prit cette photo, Steve ne savait pas qu'elle était là. Expliqua t-elle. Tourna la.

Il obéit une fois de plus et vit qu'il y avait des inscriptions :

_« Mon cher Ronon, la vie nous joue parfois des tours cruel. Pour y faire face il faut beaucoup de cœur et un esprit de résistant. Je me souviens que quand tu es né tu a longtemps pleuré, sans doute avais-tu déjà deviné que tu allais souffrir durant cette vie. Même si on ne les voient pas tout de suite nous avons tous des cicatrices et il nous faut vivre avec...mais sache que la vie c'est aussi la guérison ! On rencontre des gens nouveaux qui vous aide à vous reconstruire et à avancer. _

_Mais la vie est aussi perverse et vous cache jalousement le bonheur et la paix que vous cherchez à atteindre, pour les trouver il faut se battre. Nous avons tous une bonne étoile il suffit de la trouver. Avec le temps j'ai fini par réaliser qu'il n'y a pas de barrière infranchissable il faut tenir bon. Moi aussi j'ai été humaine, comme toi je sais ce que c'est de vivre. Vivre c'est accepter la douleur, les échecs et les décès. Mais c'est aussi plein de joies, de bonheur et d'amour. Même si tu ne comprend pas ce n'est pas grave, un jour comme moi tu regrettera et là tu comprendra ! Tu comprendra ce que ces mots veulent dire._

_Je te supplie donc de croire ta vieille tante qui depuis ta naissance te voue sa vie, profite des joies que la vie a à t'offrir et partage ton bonheur avec les autres. _

_Je ne puis hélas rien dire de plus, à part que je t'aime »_

_Elisa Dex _

Une larme...une larme s'écoula lentement sur la joue du satédien, sans doute la première qu'il eu versé depuis des années. Il referma soigneusement l'album. Il le posa au sol et se tourna lentement vers Elisa. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais ses yeux trahirent une certaine inquiétude. Sans un mot Ronon passa ses bras autour du cou de sa tante et la serra fortement contre lui.

-Je suis désolé. Murmura t-il en enfouissant la tête dans son cou. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elisa cru rêver l'espace d'un instant, mais la sensation d'être écrasée lui prouvait le contraire. Elle posa lentement ses mains sur la taille de Ronon et se retenu de ne pas le broyer entre ses bras. Il n'était plus nécessaire de parler. Le temps semblais suspendu et rien ne comptait plus qu'eux en ce moment. Rien ne comptait plus que ce qu'ils étaient à eux deux : une famille.

_À suivre..._

_Et voilà ! Comme promis la réconciliation entre les deux Dex. J'avoue m'être inspirée du slame de grand corps malade ''mental''. J'espère que vous avez aimés. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Au même moment :**

Toujours prisonnier dans la salle de réunion, les deux prédateurs reprenaient leur souffle en se toisant avec haine. Ils faisaient peur à voir. Steve réajusta ce qui restait de son manteau et essuya le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres, sa belle chevelure blanche d'ordinaire si bien brossé était maintenant en pagaille. Quand à Roxelane elle pouvait déjà sentir ses os se ressouder d'eux-mêmes, une chance que les deux prédateurs possédaient chacun la capacité d'auto guérison sinon leurs corps serait sans doute mutilés à l'heure qu'il est.

Toute la pièce avait été saccagé de fond en comble, les chaises avait été fracassés contre les murs déjà couvert de multiples coups de griffes et la table central avait reçu un coup tellement violent qu'elle été maintenant fendu en deux.

La vampire cracha brièvement du sang sur le sol et montra ses crocs, signe qu'elle était prête pour attaquer de nouveau. Sachant que la situation n'allait pas tarder à lui échapper définitivement Steve tenta une autre approche et se mit à rire narquoisement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?! Aboya Roxelane déjà à cran.

-Ce qui me fais rire ? Vous bien sûr ! Vous comptez jouez à ce jeu combien de temps ?

-Pardon ?

-Servez-vous de votre tête pour une fois, vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. Tout comme moi je ne peux pas vous tuer, hélas...Ce combat est certes gratifiant et divertissant mais il ne peut pas y avoir de vainqueur !

-Sotties ! Je peux vous tuer si je le veux et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! Je vais vous vider de votre sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

-Ah ? Le wraith afficha son habituel sourire hautain. Je me demande ce qu'Elisa penserai de tout ça...

Il vit enfin un lueur de doute dans les yeux de Roxelane et elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Et qui vous dit qu'elle ne prendra pas mon partis ? Le défia t-elle.

-Depuis le temps je pense que la loyauté de ma compagne n'est plus à démontré. Rétorqua Steve.

-Non mais vous vous entendez ?! ''Sa loyauté'', Elisa n'est pas votre chien !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça et vous le savez très bien ! Réjouissez-vous plutôt que vous ayez l'affection de ma compagne, sinon je vous aurez déjà mis en pièces ! Rugit Steve en guise d'avertissement.

-Pff, vous n'en auriez même pas eu l'occasion _mon cher_...Car si Elisa n'avait pas rejoins les Atlantes il y a quelques années vous ne seriez même plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous seriez mort comme un vulgaire cobaye, un rat de laboratoire.

Cette fois c'est Steve qui montra ses dents terrifiantes, ce souvenir était encore très humiliant pour lui et le fait que cette femme le lui rappelait et de plus s'en servait pour se moquer de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se mit à la détester encore plus ! Cette franchise commençais sérieusement à l'exaspérer. Néanmoins elle venait de dire quelque chose auquel il n'avait jamais eu de réponse : Comment Elisa avait fait la connaissance des Atlantes ?

Profitant qu'elle ait baissé sa garde, il se rua sur la vampire en rugissant,la saisissant violemment par la gorge les faisant tomber tout les deux sur le sol. Sortant de sa surprise, Roxelane tenta vainement de se débattre contre son agresseur, ne comprenant bien ce qui ce passait soudainement. Sans attendre d'avantage Steve connecta son esprit au sien brisant aisément toute résistance. Puis il fouilla sans ménagement dans les souvenirs de Roxelane.

**Flash-back : **

_En fin de journée, mission d'exploration. _

_-Bon on peut rentrer maintenant...Râla pour la énième fois Mckay. _

_-Aller, encore un effort Rodney. L'encouragea Sheppard, cachant son agacement. _

_-Mais il n'y rien sur cette planète ! Pas de population, pas de technologie, rien qu'une jungle recouvrant l'ensemble de la planète. Une jungle pleine de plantes toxiques, de moustiques et autre insectes répugnant en tout genre, sans parler des animaux qui vivent ici...non mais vous l'avez vu ce monstre tout à l'heure ? On aurai dit un croisement entre un tigre et une panthère, mesurant, je vous le cite, plus de deux mètres ! _

_-Oui je me rappel, on y étaient aussi je vous signale ! Rétorqua Ford. _

_-Il n'empêche qu'aucun être humain ne survivrait ici ! Nous perdons notre temps. On ferais mieux de retourner à la porte des étoiles. En plus la nuit va bientôt tomber._

_-Pourquoi vous avez peur du noir, Rodney ? Lança narquoisement Sheppard._

_-Le Docteur Mckay a raison Major. Confirma Teyla. Nous devrions partir maintenant sinon nous ne serons pas de retour avant la nuit. _

_Sheppard fit une petite grimace, déçu, mais continua de marcher droit devant. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et ils s'étaient rapprochés les un des autres, essayant de ne pas ce perdre dans cette dangereuse jungle. _

_-Bon Major...Insista encore Mckay. _

_-Ça va, ça va on va partir mais attendez encore un peu que..._

_***clic*** _

_D'un seul coup le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds et ils se sentirent tomber tout les quatre. Perdant par la même occasion connaissance. _

_Quelques heures plus tard Teyla fut la première à s'éveiller, elle réveilla les autres avec empressement constatant qu'ils étaient tous dans une sorte de grand trou et qu'il faisait nuit. Chacun observa attentivement le lieu où ils se trouvaient et tentaient tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. _

_-Comment on à pu atterrirent ici ? Demanda Aiden Ford. _

_-J'en sais trop rien. Souffla Sheppard. Je...je crois que j'ai marché sur quelque chose._

_-Alors il s'agit d'un piège. Déclara Teyla. _

_Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surprit. _

_-Oui regardez. Dit-elle en leur montrant une paroi du trou. Ce trou doit bien faire une quinzaines de mètres, c'est une chance qu'aucun de nous soit blessé, de plus on peut clairement voir que les parois sont bien lisses et que le trou a une forme rectangulaire. Celui ou celle qui à confectionné ce piège a même pris soin de ne laisser aucune racine ou appuis nous permettant sortir d'ici. Le Major Sheppard à sûrement dû marcher sur un dispositif permettant d'activer ce piège ingénieux. _

_-''aucun être humain ne survivrait ici'', hein ? Dit narquoisement Sheppard à l'adresse de Mckay. _

_-Oh ça va ! Se défendit celui-ci. Si nous sommes tombés dans un piège alors celui qui l'a conçu devrait normalement revenir voir si ça à fonctionné, non ? _

_-Sans doute, mais en attendant on ferait mieux de..._

_-Chuttt...le coupa Ford. J'entends un bruit. _

_En effet, quelqu'un ou quelque chose était en train de s'approcher lentement, très lentement. Craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'une bête sauvage, Sheppard, Ford et Teyla pointèrent leurs armes vers le haut. Cependant un petit ricanement dédaigneux leur glaça le sang._

_-Tiens, tiens, tiens...Dit une voix indéniablement féminine. Si je m'attendais à ça..._

_Une silhouette noire s'accroupit près du bord du piège et les observa chacun leur tour. _

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Sheppard._

_La silhouette ne leur répondit pas. Elle se tenait là, tranquille, semblant évaluer son butin. _

_-C'est vous qui avez construit ce piège ? Retenta Sheppard. Si c'est le cas, félicitation ! ça a fonctionné à merveille. _

_La silhouette se pencha légèrement et un pâle rayon de lune éclaira son visage. Les quatre prisonniers furent pris de stupeur quand ils constatèrent qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une femme ! Sa peau était d'une pâleur à faire peur, pâleur horriblement accentué par la lumière de la lune, contrastent avec ses cheveux d'ébène au boucles luxuriantes. Mais ce qui fit le plus frissonner les quatre compagnons, c'était ses yeux argentés brillant dans le noir et le sourire cruel qu'affichaient ses jolies lèvres. _

_Après un bref moment de silence elle se décida enfin à parler._

_-C'est pour le moins curieux...Je m'attendais à capturer une des créatures prédatrices qui règnent sur cette planète mais en aucun cas je ne m'attendais à capturer des humains, cette planète en est totalement dépourvue. _

_-Si il n'y a pas d'habitant sur cette planète pourquoi vous vous êtes là ? Demanda Ford._

_Le sourire cruel de la jeune femme s'accentua :- Comme les créatures qui vivent ici...je chasse. _

_-Ah...je...je vois. Bégaya Mckay. Bon ben vous pouvez nous faire sortir d'ici s'il vous plaît. _

_-Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Lâcha t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. _

_Cette phrase eu comme l'effet d'une gifle pour eux. Comptait-elle les tuer ?!_

_-Vous plaisantez là ? Dit Sheppard tout à coup moins sûr de lui. _

_-Qui êtes vous et d'où venez-vous ? Demanda t-elle en ignorant sa question._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Je n'ai jamais vu de peuple avec des gens portant de tels accoutrements, ni même ayant des armes aussi sophistiqué que les vôtres. Alors je le redemande : qui êtes vous et d'où venez-vous ?_

_Ils échangèrent un bref regard puis ce fut Sheppard qui fit les présentations._

_-Je suis le Major John Sheppard, voici les membres de mon équipe: le Docteur Rodney Mckay, le Lieutenant Aiden Ford et Teyla Emmagan. Nous venons de la cité d'Atlantis._

_Sans savoir si ils devaient en êtes soulagés, la jeune femme perdit son sourire._

_-Atlantis...la légendaire cité des Ancêtres?_

_-Oui, nous étions en mission d'exploration puis nous sommes tombés dans votre piège madame. Expliqua Ford. _

_Curieusement elle resta silencieuse, semble être face à un dilemme. Son regard plongea finalement dans les iris noisettes de Teyla, celle-ci incapable de détourner les yeux. _

_-Bon si c'est pas trop vous demander, vous pouvez nous faire sortir maintenant. Supplia presque Sheppard. _

_Le sourire diabolique réapparu:- Non. _

_L'atmosphère devint soudain angoissante, les yeux de la jeune femme semblaient...affamés. _

_-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?! Vous vous moquez de nous où quoi, faîtes nous sortir ! Exigea Mckay. _

_Un rire terrifiant retentit:- Sinon quoi ? Vous ne me semblais guère en position de me menacer. Rétorqua la jeune femme. _

_-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda subitement Teyla. _

_Le rire méprisant cessa net. _

_-Qu'est-ce ça peut vous faire de savoir qui je suis ?_

_-Cessez de répondre par une autre question. Dit l'athosienne en élevant la voix. Votre nom ?!_

_-Oh on a du caractère, j'adore ça! S'exclama t-elle, plus terrifiante que jamais. Soit...je m'appelle Elisa Dex._

_Les trois homme ne réagirent pas, mais Teyla, elle, fronça les sourcils._

_-Dex ? Comme...vous voulez dire..._

_-Vous la connaissez Teyla ? Demanda Ford._

_-Non Lieutenant, je n'ai jamais vu cette femme, en revanche j'ai déjà entendu parler d'une légende la concernant. _

_-Ah tiens donc ? Dit Elisa tout sourire. Et que dit cette légende ?_

_-La légende parle d'une créature maléfique, dont j'avais oublié le prénom, mais qui venait d'une très ancienne famille appelé Dex. Il était dit que cette créature était dotée de dons obscures et se servait de son extraordinaire beauté pour tuer les humains et ainsi vivre pour l'éternité. Une femme maudite semant mort et désolation en attendant la fin de notre univers. _

_-Hahaha...Oui je suis bien cette femme ! Affirma Elisa. Toute fois l'imagination débordante des Pégasiens à assez exagéré mon histoire, même si il y a toujours une part de vérité dans les légendes. Je suis ce que les gens appelle communément un vampire. _

_Teyla serra davantage sur son arme, mais les trois hommes eux restèrent septique. _

_-Attendez, c'est n'importe quoi ! Dit Mckay. Les vampires n'existent pas. _

_-Je dois donc vous en convaincre. Susurra Elisa en haussant un sourcil. _

_Elle se redressa puis sans plus de cérémonie elle sauta dans le trou, mais contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient crus, elle retomba tout en douceur sur le sol. Enfin face à face, ils se rendirent compte à qu'elle point elle était grande et féline. La vampire sourit alors de toutes ses dents dévoilant des crocs acérés. _

_Pointant toujours leur armes sur elle, ils reculèrent néanmoins, terrifiés à l'idée qu'un tel monstre puise être réel et ce trouver en face d'eux. _

_-Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, j'étais surprise d'avoir attrapés des humains car sur cette planète il n'y a que les plus forts qui survivent, c'est justement pourquoi il n'y a pas d'humain ici. Un rictus méprisant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les pauvres ne tiendrais même pas deux jours. Bon ! Le quel d'entre vous vais-je tuer en premier ?_

_-QUOI?! Mais vous êtes folle ! S'écria Mckay au comble de l'horreur._

_-Au bout de deux millénaire d'existence ? ça ne fais aucun doute ! Mais ce soir je suis surtout affamée. Elle les observa rapidement et finalement son choix s'arrêta sur Sheppard. _

_A une vitesse fulgurant, trop vite pour que les humains puisse la voir, elle se retrouva derrière Sheppard et lui enserra la gorge de la gauche tout en lui tordant un bras dans le dos de la mains droite. Tous se retournèrent et poussèrent des cris en voyant la scène. _

_-Encore un geste et je tue le Major. Menaça t-elle en montrant ces crocs. _

_-Lâchez le Major Sheppard ! Ordonna Ford. _

_La vampire ne l'écouta pas et huma longuement et sensuellement le cou de Sheppard. Le cœur de ce dernier battait de plus en plus fort sous la poigne de fer et les mains extrêmement froides de la créature. _

_-Elisa...commença alors Teyla, Elisa redressa la tête surprise par l'audace de cette femme qui osait l'appeler par son prénom. Teyla baissa lentement son arme. Nous pouvons sans doute régler cela calmement..._

_-Vous croyez ? Rit presque la vampire. _

_-J'en suis sûr. Affirma Teyla. Car si vous vouliez vraiment notre mort à tous vous nous auriez déjà tué. _

_-Humm. _

_Teyla se détendit un peu car elle sentait que ce « Humm » signifiait que la vampire était en train de considérer sa proposition. Un silence de mort passant où seul le bruit audible était la respiration haletante de Sheppard. _

_-En fait...vous pourriez mettre...''utile''. Votre cité, a-t-elle un niveau technologique élevé ?_

_-''Un niveau technologique élevé'' ? Répéta Mckay presque offusqué. C'est la cité des Anciens, ceux qui on crées les portes des étoiles, bien sûr que notre..._

_-Mckay ! L'interrompis Ford. _

_-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Murmura Elisa. Il y a quelques années de cela mon peuple tout entier a été exterminé par les wraiths. Toute ma famille a été assassinée. Une once de compassion apparut dans les yeux de Teyla, ce qui fit grogner Elisa. A l'exception d'un. Un membre de ma famille a survécu ! Il avait été emporté par les wraiths, mais j'ai appris par la suite qu'il été toujours en vie et dans la nature, cela fait presque six ans que je le cherche sans relâche...mais jusqu'à ce jour mes recherches ne m'ont menées nulle part. _

_-Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ? Demanda difficilement Sheppard._

_-Silence et écoutez ! Rugit férocement la vampire. Voilà le marché : si vous acceptez mon offre je vous ferez sortir de ce piège et je vous guiderez à travers la jungle jusqu'à la porte des étoiles, après quoi je vous accompagnerai sur votre cité et..._

_-Hors de question ! S'exclama Sheppard. _

_Pour toute réponse, Elisa serra d'avantage la gorge du Major:- Silence j'ai dis ! Comme je le disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, je vous accompagnerai votre cité puis là vous m'aiderai à retrouver mon être cher en échange de quoi je vous offrirai mes services._

_-''Offrir vos services'' ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Interrogea Ford. _

_-Que j'userai de mes dons pour vous aider dans n'importe quel projet jusqu'à temps que je retrouve celui que je recherche...Les yeux de la vampire s'adoucirent. Je vous prie d'accepter ce marché...vous êtes mon dernier espoir._

_Un autre silence régna. Tous se regardèrent gravement, semblant peser le pour et le contre. _

_-Je suis navré. Dit Teyla. Mais ce n'ai pas en notre pouvoir d'accepter un tel marché, cette décision revient au Docteur Weir, c'est elle qui dirige Atlantis._

_-Dans ce cas amenez-moi à cette Docteur Weir. _

_-Impossible. Déclara Fors, catégorique. _

_-Alors ni vous, ni Sheppard ne partirez vivant de cette planète ! S'écria Elisa redevenu agressive et violente. Et ce trou sera votre tombe !_

_Elle fit semblant de vouloir mordre Sheppard..._

_-NON ! S'écrièrent en cœur les trois compagnons._

_-Alors acceptez ! Exigea t-elle. _

_Se rendant à l'évidence qu'ils étaient doublement piégés, ils finir par céder. Toute fois Elisa ne libéra Sheppard qu'après les avoir mis en garde:- Je vous préviens, si vous ou quelqu'un de votre cité essaye de me doubler, peu importe le nombre, les moyens...je vous tuerai tous, jusqu'aux dernier. _

_Après quoi elle les aida à sortir un par un du piège en les empoignant par une épaule chacun leur tour et volant jusqu'au sommet du trou, surprenant tellement Mckay que celui-ci manqua de s'évanouir. Puis comme promis elle les guida à travers la jungle, tuant les bêtes sauvages avec une simplicité et une force déconcertante. Les quatre Atlantes s'échangèrent un regard anxieux au moment de passer la porte des étoiles mais ne tentèrent rien pour la duper et ils retournèrent tous sur Atlantis avec la redoutable vampire. _

_Cependant une fois la porte franchi, Elisa eu à peine le temps d'admirer la cité des Ancêtres que les quatre Atlantes braquèrent leurs armes sur elle et ils furent tout de suite imités par les marines présent dans la salle. Curieusement Elisa se mit à rire et ne tenta rien pour ce défendre, comme si elle avait deviné leur intention depuis le début. _

_-Major Sheppard ! Appela le Docteur Weir. Qui est cette femme ? _

_-On va tout vous expliquer Élizabeth, mais emmener la en cellule. _

_La vampire rit alors à gorge déployé sous les regard surprit et même effrayés de toute l'assistance et se laissa faire. _

_Le lendemain, Weir alla voir la vampire accompagné de Mckay et de Carson. Elisa était tranquillement à genoux et les contemplait avec un amusement certain. _

_Prenant une profonde inspiration Élizabeth se lança:- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Élizabeth Weir, c'est moi qui dirige cette cité. _

_-Je me nomme Elisa Dex, je désespérais de vous rencontrer Docteur._

_-Navrée mais il fallait d'abord que je m'entretienne avec mon équipe et nous n'allions pas nous parler au beau milieu de la nuit, vu tout ce que nous avons à nous dire._

_-Je crois que cela sera assez rapide au contraire. Rétorqua Elisa. _

_Légèrement déconcerté par l'assurance de la jeune femme, Weir ne répondit pas tout de suite, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. _

_-Alors comme ça mon équipe pense que vous êtes un vampire. Dit-elle d'une voix faussement taquine. _

_-Vous en doutez ? _

_-Et bien vous que sur notre monde les vampires sont des créatures de légende, je dois dire que..._

_-Pensez à un chiffre entre un et un millions. Interrompis Elisa. _

_-Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule._

_-Faîtes le ! Ordonna t-elle sèchement. _

_Sans qu'elle ne puise se l'expliquer Weir céda et pensa à un chiffre et au bout d'un moment..._

_- 8 953. Déclara calmement Elisa. _

_Le Docteur Weir tressaillit, ouvrant grand les yeux. _

_-Co...comment avez-vous..._

_-Ce n'est pas tout, je sais aussi que vous êtes née le 14 octobre, humm...1970 selon l'année de votre monde, vous avez un fiancé nommé Simon Wallis, vous êtes aussi une experte en politique internationale, médiateur dans le cadre de négociations de top niveau pour l'ONU. Oh et vous avez un chien aussi. _

_Les trois humains se regardèrent ébahi, mais Elisa ne leur démontra qu'une profonde indifférence. _

_-Vous êtes télépathe ?! Demanda Carson._

_-Brillante déduction...excusez-moi je n'ai pas saisi votre nom ?_

_-Docteur Carson Beckett, chirurgien en chef de cette cité. _

_-C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas été surprise quand on vous a conduite en cellule. Déduis Mckay. _

_-Oh ça je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin de télépathie, vous êtes simplement trop prévisible. Dit-elle en ne cachant pas le mépris dans sa voix. Mais je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. J'ai moi-même été la chef de mon peuple pendant plusieurs siècles et crois que j'aurai sans doute agit comme vous. Une étrangère arrive sur votre territoire par le biais d'un chantage fait à votre équipe, je peux donc comprendre votre décision, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix moi non plus._

_-Pas le choix ?! Vous nous avez menacé de tous nous tuer si on refusaient. S'exclama Mckay._

_-Que voulez-vous, j'ai horreur qu'on me dise non. Susurra la voix veloutée de la vampire. Mais sachez que cette menace tiens toujours._

_-Vous êtes en cellule je vous rappel. Lui fit remarquer Weir. Je doute que vous pourriez..._

_-Oh mais je pourrais Docteur ! Je pourrais...Il me serai tout à fait aisée de prendre possession de votre esprit et de vous faire ouvrir cette porte, tout comme il me serai aisée de tous vous vider de votre sang les un après les autres. Mais je ne le ferai que si vous refusez mon offre._

_-Vous voulez parler de votre offre de nous rejoindre et de vous battre à nos côté contre les wraiths ? _

_-Tout à fait, je vois en cette cité une opportunité de retrouver un être cher, très cher à mon cœur et votre extraordinaire avance technologique pourrais m'y aider, si par bonheur je parvenais à retrouver cette personne alors notre accord arriverai à son terme et je vous laisserai en paix. _

_-Votre offre est certes très intéressante mais comprenez que vous représentez un danger pour les habitant de cette cité compte tenu de votre...nature._

_Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la bouche qui leur souriait méchamment:- Voyons Docteur Weir, vous êtes une femme intelligente. Si je vous propose mes services cela implique que je devrai vivre ici et par conséquent je sait très bien qu'il y aura des règles à respecter, comme : ne pas lire dans les pensés des gens de cette cité sans leur accord, ne pas les hypnotiser pour obtenir ce que je veux d'eux et ne pas me nourrir d'eux évidemment. Bien sûr pour ce qui est de mon régime alimentaire il faudra qu'on me procure du sang ou qu'on me permette d'aller chasser sur d'autres planètes. _

_Un silence sépulcral retomba dans la salle. Les trois humains se regardèrent, mais n'osèrent se parler, ni même penser ! De peur qu'elle ne les ''écoutes''. Non il leur fallait en débattre ailleurs qu'en sa présence. _

_-Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour considérer votre offre. Répondit Weir._

_-J'ai tout mon temps Docteur. Répondit Elisa en inclinant légèrement la tête, cependant elle reprit la parole quand les trois compagnons voulurent partir. Sachez au moins ceci Docteur Weir...je gage que si vous m'acceptai parmi vous je saurai respecter à la lettre toutes les règles que vous m'imposerai, ses yeux devinrent menaçant, mais si vous refusez...et que votre scientifique, votre médecin et vous-même vous décidiez d'un ''autre sort'' me concernant, cette cité ce retrouvera dans un véritable bain de sang avant la tombé de la nuit. Un sourire terrifiant apparu sur son visage angélique. Vivre ou mourir...à vous de choisir. _

_Une expression de pur terreur fit son apparition dans les yeux des trois humains et..._

_**« ASSEZ ! » **_Rugit une voix dans la tête de Steve.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Roxelane usa de toute se force pour repousser l'intrusion odieuse du wraith et le repoussa physiquement en lui coup un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre. Steve se redressa en étouffant un juron et la vampire en profita pour s'éloigner de lui, prenant ensuite sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains.

-Misérable ! Ordure ! Rugit-elle encore Bien au-delà de la colère. Comment avez-vous osé ?!

-Il ne fallait pas jouer au plus fin, petite idiote ! Vous l'avez mérité ! Assura Steve.

Roxelane laissa échapper une petite larme de douleur et de honte, ces souvenirs...c'était ceux d'Elisa, son amie ! Et elle n'avait pas su les protéger, Elisa les lui avaient montré télépathiquement le soir même de son arrivée sur Atlantis pour la première fois. Comment avait-elle pu baisser sa garde face à ce wraith ! Mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse...elle avait été trop confiante, trop sûr de sa position en tant qu'amie, presque sœur de la compagne de ce ignoble commandant wraith. Jamais elle n'aurai cru qu'il oserai un jour violer l'intimité de son esprit et pourtant il venait de le faire, sans ménagement, ne lui épargnant aucune douleur. Et pour ça...le regard de Roxelane enflamma...il allait payer !

-Elisa m'en voudra sûrement, mais là vous êtes allé trop loin...

Steve se mit tout de suite en position d'attaque, comprenant que trop bien où elle voulait en venir et pour la toute première fois il était bien d'accord avec elle.

-Seul vous ou moi sera encore vivant ce soir ! Rugit-elle en se ruant une fois de plus sur lui.

-Enfin nous nous entendons. Ajouta Steve avec un sourire mauvais.

_XXX_

_Me revoilà ! Je sais que j'ai fais une sacrée pause, mais bon, comme moi j'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonne vacances. Je reviens en forme et avec la ferme intention de finir cette histoire. Merci encore à tout ceux qui suivent l'histoire et rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre._


	6. Chapter 6

**Du côté de Sheppard et Teyla :**

-Il y a des signes de vie partout dans la cité. Déclara Teyla en examinant le plan sur son écran. Mais eux aussi sont enfermés.

-La ventilation est arrêté, on risque de manquer d'air. Ajouta Sheppard.

Il soupira un bon coup, quand soudainement son attention se posa sur une oreillette sur le plan de travail. C'était celle de Mckay, celui-ci l'avait laissé là quelques heures plutôt.

-Il est dans le labo de botanique ! S'exclama t-il.

-Qui ça ?

-Rodney ! Il était allé chercher Jennifer qui, elle, avait passé la matinée avec Katie Brown dans le laboratoire de botanique. Il n'y a aucun ordinateur là-bas, aucune radio !

-Si il est enfermé dans ce genre d'endroit...

-Il risque de péter les plombs ! La coupa Sheppard.

Il y eu un bref moment de silence.

-Nous ne sommes même pas sûr qu'il y est vraiment une épidémie. Lâcha Teyla.

-En tout cas la cité est toujours verrouillée et si Rodney ne met pas la main sur un ordinateur elle va sans doute le rester.

-Peut-être que Zelenka ou Carter savent comment la déverrouiller ?

-Si c'était le cas je pense qu'ils l'auraient déjà fait. Affirma Sheppard.

-Alors qui peux le faire ?! S'impatienta Teyla.

-C'est impossible sans le code d'accès de Rodney. Teyla baissa la tête en signe d'accablement. Mais...heureusement...je le connais ! Ajouta malicieusement Sheppard.

-Il vous a donné son code d'accès ?!

-Il a dû me croire incapable de le mémoriser ! Il pianota alors sur les touche du clavier : 1, 6, 4, 3, 1, 8, 7, 9, 1, 9, 6, 8, 4, 2.

« accès autorisé »

-Vous voyez ! S'exclama joyeusement Sheppard. Pas besoin d'être un génie !

-Je vois oui. Dit Teyla impressionné. Mais quand même...

-1643 est la date de naissance d'Isaac Newton, 1879 celle d'Einstein et 1968...

-Celle de Rodney Mckay. Supposa Teyla avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Oui le Docteur Mckay à eu une très haute opinion de lui-même ! Ajouta Sheppard.

-Mais il reste deux chiffre à la fin.

-Oui 42.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-le chiffre 42 correspond à : la réponse définitive aux grandes questions qu'on se pose sur la vie et sur l'univers.

-Alors vous pouvez désactiver la quarantaine ?

-Non malheureusement le seul moyen de tout arrêter et retourner à la tour de contrôle et de taper le code là-bas, je ne peux pas le faire avec cet ordinateur.

Teyla allait dire quelque chose quand tout à coup elle sentit remuer dans son ventre. Sheppard remarqua son changement d'expression et l'interrogea du regard. Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage de la futur mère.

-Il m'a donné un coup de pied.

-A oui ? Dit Sheppard soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela.

-Il recommence. Continua Teyla en attrapant le poignet du Colonel le forçant à mettre sa main sur son ventre. Touchez vous allez voir.

-Woaa...murmura t-il. Le petit bonhomme à envie de sortir, comme nous.

Ils échangèrent un regard en souriant l'un l'autre puis se remirent au travail, plus décidé que jamais à se sortir de cette situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dans la salle d'entraînement :**

Elisa et Ronon tournaient en rond dans la pièce, comme des lions en cage. Les réconciliations étant passées, la réalité les avaient vite rappelés à l'ordre.

-Il faudrait au moins faire un trou dans cette porte. Suggéra Ronon.

-Ben voyons. Soupira Elisa. Et pourquoi pas dans le mur tant qu'on y est !

Ronon lui lança un regard assassin:- T'as une meilleure idée ?

Elisa marmonna quelque chose, mais ne répliqua pas.

-As-tu quoique ce soit qui pourrais nous aider à faire ce ''trou'' comme tu dis ?

-J'ai mon arme. Dit-il en allant chercher l'objet en question.

-Tu es fou ou quoi ?! Même cette arme ne pourrais pas transpercer la porte !

-Non, mais quelques tirs bien placés je pourrais la fragiliser ensuite avec ta force surhumaine tu pourrais finir le travail. Expliqua t-il.

Elisa le regarda fixement, peu convaincu:-Euh...je crains que tu n'es un peu trop foi en mes capacités.

-Mais ça va marcher, je t'ai déjà vu déraciner un arbre à mains nues ! Ça devrai être un jeu d'enfant pour toi, vu ta force tu pourrais aisément transpercer cette porte, comme dans ''Underworld'' quand Viktor le chef des vampires projette Michael Corvin contre le mur et que celui-ci passe à travers !

-Pardon ? C'est quoi ça, ''Underworld'' ?

-Un film sur les vampires que Sheppard m'a montré, c'est un bon film. Mais pour avoir moi-même une ancêtre vampire je peux dire que certain détails sont assez exagérés dans le film.

-Un film sur les vampires de la terre ?...intéressant ! Il faudra que tu me montre ça une fois qu'on sera sortit d'ici. Comme ça j'aurai de quoi me moquer encore une fois de l'imagination débordante des terriens !

Ronon préféra ignorer sa remarque et il chargea son arme. Il la pointa en direction de la porte tout en disant à sa tante de s'éloigner. Il tira une première fois, mais la porte n'eut qu'une simple égratignure. Il tira alors trois fois d'affilé espérant que cela suffirait pour le moment. Ce ne fut qu'après que la fumé ce soit dissipée qu'ils constatèrent avec joie que ça avait marché ! La porte n'était pas percé mais on pouvait clairement voir qu'elle avait été sacrément amoché.

-Bon à toi maintenant. Déclara Ronon.

Elisa soupira:-OK, mais je te défend de m'en vouloir si je n'y arrive pas.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste.

Elle ôta son manteau, remonta les manches de son chemisier puis elle s'approcha de la porte métallique. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et sans prévenir frappa un bon coup laissant une profonde entaille dans la porte. Satisfaite de ce premier coup, la vampire abattit ses poings avec force, encore et encore contre le métal, toutefois elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur en sentent une souffrance atroce se répandre dans ses mains. Ronon lui jeta un petit coup d'œil inquiet, se demandant si comme elle le lui avait dit il avait sur-estimé sa force.

Cela dura encore un long moment puis après un ultime coup de poing sa main suivit de toute la longueur de son bras passa au travers de la porte.

-Ouais ! S'écria Ronon.

Elisa poussa un petit rire nerveux, sentent à peine ses mains meurtris. Ronon l'aida à retirer son bras de la porte, ensuite, après avoir laissé le temps à la vampire de récupérer, ils placèrent chacun leurs mains sur les extrémités du trou ils tirèrent de toute leurs forces puis après un effort surhumain la porte s'ouvrit.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Elisa. Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

Ronon fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas encore songé à ça. Sur le moment la priorité était avant tout de sortir de la pièce.

-Ben bravo ! Cracha Elisa soudainement mécontente.

-Ne lis pas dans mes pensés !

-Tu pense à ''voix haute'' je te l'ai déjà dis ! Cependant je pense qu'on ferai mieux d'essayer de retourner à la tour de contrôle, mais il y a sûrement d'autres portes à ouvrir.

-Dans ce cas on aura qu'à recommencer comme nous venons de le faire.

-Non mais t'es malade ! C'est pas toi qui t'explose les mains.

-On va tout de même pas rester là !

Elisa tapa violemment du pied:-Peste soit de Mckay et de ses foutus modifications !

Ronon ne put que lui donner raison. Modifier les systèmes de sécurité, jusqu'à aller à couper toute communication ! Ronon regretta un instant de ne pas être télépathe. « Une minute...télépathe ? Mais bien sûr ! ».

-Elisa tu ne pourrais pas contacter quelqu'un par télépathie ?

Elle le regarda avec de grand yeux rond:-Oui mais je ne vois pas avec qui je peux prendre contacte.

-Pourquoi pas avec Mckay.

Un petit rire narquois s'échappa des lèvres de la vampire.

-Mais je ne peux pas Ronon ! Je peux entrer dans l'esprit des gens normaux que si je les ai en face de moi, il faut d'abord que je puisse les regarder dans les yeux. En revanche je peux me connecter à l'esprit d'une personne possédant elle aussi ce don.

-Bon alors il ne reste que Teyla.

-Hum...je veux bien essayer. Dit-elle, il n'y avait que Teyla de toute façon, hors de question de faire appel à Steve. En plus elle doit sûrement être avec Sheppard, avant que je ne vienne te voir il avait dit qu'il allait la rejoindre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cinq minutes plus tard :**

Teyla redressa brusquement la tête de son écran. Une drôle de sensation la saisi, une sensation de froid comme lorsqu'un wraith essayait de posséder son esprit. Pourtant c'était très différent cette fois, elle avait l'impression d'être dominée par un esprit bien plus vieux et plus expérimenté que le sien.

Sheppard tourna la tête vers elle et l'observa curieusement:- Qu'y a t-il ? Encore le petit bonhomme ?

Teyla secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non, je...je crois que quelqu'un cherche à entrer en contact avec moi.

Les sourcils de Sheppard se froncèrent, si quelqu'un voulait parler télépathiquement à Teyla il ne pouvait s'agir que de trois personnes : Roxelane, Steve ou Elisa...personnellement il optait plus pour la dernière personne.

L'athosienne pris une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant. Sheppard attendait anxieux. Finalement Teyla ouvrit les yeux avec un léger sourire de soulagement.

-C'est Elisa. Expliqua t-elle. Elle dit qu'elle et Ronon on réussi à sortir de la salle d'entraînement et qu'il tentent de retourner à la tour de contrôle.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama joyeusement Sheppard. Ils ne se sont pas entre-tué, donc ils essayent d'atteindre la tour de contrôle ?

-En effet. Acquiesça Teyla.

Sheppard réfléchi une minute. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Dîtes lui le code !

-Quoi ?

-Dîtes lui le code d'accès de Mckay, comme ça si ils arrivent à la tour de contrôle ils pourrons arrêter la quarantaine.

Teyla souris rien qu'a l'idée de pouvoir enfin sortir de cet pièce et ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de communiquer l'information à Elisa. Le cauchemar allait enfin se terminer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux Satédiens filèrent comme des flèches à travers les couloirs de la cité, usant du même stratagème qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé pour ouvrir la première porte. Cependant ils n'arrivèrent à la tour de contrôle qu'au bout d'une bonne heure ! Ronon dû même traîner Elisa en la soutenant par une épaule tant elle était épuisée par l'effort, ses mains et ses avants bras étaient en sang et inutile d'être médecin pour comprendre qu'elle avait sûrement de multiples fractures. Ils déboulèrent donc en catastrophe dans la salle sous les regard surpris et même effrayés de l'assistance.

En les voyant arriver Amélia se leva et se précipita vers eux, Elisa eu la délicatesse de s'éloigner pour permettre à la jeune femme de prendre Ronon dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés un petit moment, puis la vampire émit un léger raclement de gorge.

-Je suis profondément navré de vous interrompre tout les deux, mais je crois qu'il est tant d'arrêter cette foutu mise en quarantaine ! Il faut que j'aille me procurer du sang à l'infirmerie et vite de préférence !

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et montèrent les escaliers menant à la console.

-Bon vas-y Elisa tape le code. Dit Ronon.

La vampire le foudroya du regard:-Non mais t'es malade ! je te rappel que je viens de me briser les mains avec ton idée foireuse ! Lui dit-elle en lui montrant ses mains ensanglantés. Je ne peux même plus bouger les doigts.

-Très bien. S'empressa Ronon ne voulant pas la contrarier d'avantage. Donne moi le code alors.

Amélia sourit en voyant que le neveu et la tante se comportaient de la même façon qu'autrefois. Ils s'étaient donc réconcilié sans doute.

-De quel code parlez-vous ? Demanda t-elle.

-Du code d'accès de Mckay. Répondit Ronon en écoutant Elisa lui énoncer les nombres du code.

Amélia écarquilla les yeux : Comment l'avez-vous eu ?!

-Une longue histoire. Souffla la vampire faisant les cent pas d'un air absent.

Tout à coup du bruit se fit entendre, Elisa chercha du regard d'où provenait ce son mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit plusieurs personnes de la salle regarder dans la même direction. Elle suivi leurs regard pour finalement se tourner vers la porte menant à la salle de réunion. Un autre bruit sourd retentit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe là-dedans ? Demanda t-elle en se retournant face à Amélia.

La technicienne hésita, le major Lornes, également présent, vint à son secoure.

-Eh bien...disons que...tout les vampires et les wraiths ne sont tous fait pour s'entendre.

Elisa arqua un sourcil.

-Qui est à l'intérieur.

Amélia et Lornes se regardèrent.

-Steve et Roxelane. Lâcha t-elle, Elisa écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-Cela fait un moment qu'on entend de drôle de bruits et même quelques cris. Ajouta Lornes.

Ronon releva brusquement la tête:-Steve ?! Tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas venu avec toi !

-Oh c'est bon Ronon ! S'exclama Elisa. On vient juste de tirer un trait sur tout ça, alors ne recommence pas. Elle reporta son attention sur Amélia. Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient ensemble, dans cette pièce ?

-Juste après que vous soyez partit chercher Ronon, Roxelane est venu ici et à déclaré vouloir parler avec Steve en privé.

La vampire pâlit encore plus:-Attendez...vous...vous voulez dire que cela fait environs quatre heures que Steve et Roxelane sont enfermés seuls à seuls ?

Ronon eu un sourire mauvais, comme quoi la chance lui souriait un peu. Ils entendirent un autre bruit plus fort que les autres et la vampire paniqua complètement.

-Putain Ronon ! Entre le code immédiatement ! S'écria t-elle en courant vers la porte de la salle de réunion.

Il s'exécuta à regret et une fois qu'il eu tapé le code Amélia se chargea d'annuler la mise en quarantaine, les portes des couloirs s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, quand à celle de la salle de réunion Elisa se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et se rua dans la pièce. La visons qui s'offrit à elle la paralysa sur place. Il ne restait plus rien du mobilier à part des débris et au milieu des débris : un wraith et une vampire en train de s'étriper ! Elisa n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ils étaient si pris dans leur combat à mort qu'ils ne l'avait même pas remarqué, elle savait bien que Steve et Roxelane se détestaient mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'ils dépasseraient le stade de la simple provocation verbale pour en venir au mains. Elisa fut soudain en proie à une colère noire, accentué par son besoin urgent de sang pour soigner ses mains blessées.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE MERDIER! Hurla t-elle.

Elle les vit enfin cesser de se battre et tourner simultanément la tête dans sa direction, ils s'éloignèrent tout de suite l'un de l'autre.

-EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN PEUT M'EXPLIQUER ?! Elle fronça soudainement ses sourcils et se retourna, les autres personnes présentent dans la salle de contrôle les regardaient avec curiosité. Si vous avez le moindre instinct de conservation...VOUS DÉGAGEZ !

l'effet fut immédiat, mais Ronon garda un œil sur les trois prédateurs. Elisa leur fit de nouveau face et les regardait d'un air plus que sévère.

-Elisa...commença son amie...je te jure que...c'est pas moi qui est commencé c'est lui ! Dit-elle en pointant le wraith du doigt.

Steve paru outré par cette accusation mais pas autant qu'Elisa:- Tient donc...dit cette dernière. Tu me prend pour une idiote ?! Je sais comment tu es ! Tu es comme moi Roxe, une peste ! Tu ne me fera jamais croire que c'est Steve qui t'as provoqué en premier, quand à toi...dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Comment a tu...comment a tu pu faire ça ?! Perdre ainsi ton sang froid alors que je t'avais avertit de sa nature, de sa façon de faire. De plus je t'avais interdit de la toucher, avoue même que toi aussi tu l'a provoqué...

-Oui c'est même lui qui m'a frappé en premier. Renchéri Roxelane.

-Toi ta gueule ! Rugit Elisa les yeux exorbités par la colère.

-Toi aussi. Susurra soudainement Steve qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

Elisa le dévisagea, choquée:-Pa...pardon ?

Steve s'approcha dangereusement d'elle:- Tu m'a très bien entendu, je ne veux plus t'entendre Elisa ! J'en ai assez de tout ça, d'être manipulé par tout le monde, jusqu'à présent nous avions fait comme TU voulais maintenant c'est moi qui vais décider pour nous deux !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' ! S'écria t-il les yeux en feu. C'est toi qui réclamais une relation égalitaire hors tu ne fais que me donner des ordres et m'imposer ta volonté, je ne suis pas l'un de tes amants insignifiants dont m'a vaguement parlé cette peste qui te sert d'amie et pour tout te dire je suis fatigué ! Elle et toi vous êtes deux femelles en dehors de tout contrôle, j'en ai assez de subir vos sautes d'humeur à toute les deux alors écoute moi bien : si à l'avenir ta chère amie ne se montre pas un minimum plus complaisante, respectueuse et si par malheur elle ose encore lever la main sur moi ni toi ni personne dans cette galaxie ne pourra la protéger. Quand à toi...il laissa passer un bref silence. Si l'envie te prenais à nouveau de me prendre pour ton esclave personnel, de me dicter ma conduite, d'élever la voix contre moi, de ne pas tenir compte de mon avis ou de **mes envies **alors je ne te retiens pas ! Elisa écarquilla les yeux. Maintenant je vais rejoindre ma navette et retourner sur ma ruche, si tu accepte ce que je viens de te dire je te conseil vivement de me suivre sinon reste parmi ces maudits Atlantes cela fera sans doute le bonheur se celui qui partage ton sang...Il regarda droit dans les yeux. Tu ne peux pas être à tout le monde Elisa alors fait ton choix !

Sur ce il tourna les talons et s'en alla à grandes enjambées jusqu'à disparaître dans un couloir. Elisa n'avait pas bougé, elle ne l'avait même pas regardé partir comme si elle était en état de choque. Et c'était effectivement le cas. Elle ne se souciait même pas des murmures provenant de la salle de contrôle.

Il lui avait crié dessus, son compagnon venait de la remettre à sa place devant tout le monde, mais surtout il venait de lui faire prendre conscience de son égoïsme, de la façon dont elle se comportait avec lui. Steve n'était tout de même pas une victime, mais il avait raison quand il insinuait qu'elle accordait peu d'importance à son avis ou à ce qu'il ressentait, car même si il lui arrivait de lui dire non elle s'arrangeait toujours pour obtenir se qu'elle voulait prenant souvent son compagnon au dépourvu. Mais le pire s'était qu'il lui avait clairement proposé de rompre ! Elisa eu soudain l'envie de hurler, elle avait déjà pris le risque de perdre Ronon quand celui-ci avait découvert leur relation et maintenant elle risque de le perdre lui à cause de son amie. « A cause de son amie ? » Elle sortit brusquement de son état de choque et fixa Roxelane qui n'avait pas bougé non plus. Les paroles de Steve prirent tout leur sens : ''tu ne peux être à tout le monde !'' elle ne pouvait pas être à la fois au seul membre de sa famille encore en vie, à son amie et à son amant.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la direction de Roxelane, celle-ci déglutit en la voyant s'approcher, le regard noir.

-Elisa je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'Elisa oublia les os brisés de sa main et l'abattit avec force sur la joue de son amie. Roxelane chancela un peu et Elisa serra la main meurtri contre elle en poussant horrible gémissement de douleur.

-Mais...t'es folle. Murmura Roxelane.

-Tu te rend compte de ce qui vient de ce passer ? Siffla Elisa. Tu as osé frapper mon compagnon, tu était même prête à le tuer et tout ça pour quoi ?! pour quelques paroles en l'air. Et tu prétend être mon amie après ça.

-Je suis ton amie. Protesta la vampire.

-Et bien agi comme tel ! Hurla Elisa. Bon sang Roxe ! Depuis que tu as débarqué sur la ruche tu n'a cessé de semer le trouble autour de toi, au début c'était marrant mais maintenant ça ne m'amuse plus du tout. Te rend-tu seulement compte de ce que tu viens de faire. J'ai toujours fermés les yeux sur tes débordements mais il semblerait que j'ai été trop tolérante. Roxelane voulu dire quelque chose mais Elisa ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Que tu te comporte ainsi avec ton compagnon et une chose mais que tu te permettre de foutre mon couple en l'air en est une autre !

Elisa lui tourna brusquement le dos et fit mine de sortir de la pièce.

-Attend où vas-tu ? Demanda Roxelane.

-Je fais mon choix Roxe...elle regarda brièvement Ronon qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène...et je choisi Steve ! Et sache aussi que si tu lui manque encore une fois de respect ou que tu lève encore, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, la main sur lui amie ou non tu vire ! Tu quittera le vaisseau pour de bon et j'espère mettre bien fais comprendre ! Ajouta t-elle en lui adressant un regard tellement glacial qu'il ne laissa aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Elle alla faire une petite bise d'au revoir à Ronon qui la fixait toujours avec un mélange de stupeur et d'inquiétude. Elle enlaça également Amélia, celle-ci toujours un peu mal à l'aise dans les bras de la vampire puis elle partit aussi vite qu'elle le pu à la poursuite de son compagnon, laissant même tomber l'idée d'aller d'abord à l'infirmerie, elle attendrait d'être de retour sur la ruche.

Elle accéléra sa course en espérant de tout cœur que Steve l'avait attendu. Si ce n'était pas le cas elle allait vraiment tuer Roxelane ! Elle arriva essoufflée à l'endroit où était posé la navette et fut soulagée en voyant qu'elle était toujours là avec Steve l'attendant à l'entré de la navette. Elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour apparaître devant lui en une fraction de secondes. Le wraith ne recula pas comme il le faisait avant, il y était habitué maintenant, pendant un bref instant Elisa cru voir du soulagement dans les iris or de son compagnon, juste un instant car il redevint vite inexpressif.

Steve ne lui adressa pas la parole et entra dans la navette suivit de très près par la vampire bien décider à regagner l'estime de son amant le soir même !

_XXX_

_Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre j'en suis plutôt contente et j'avoue avoir bien aimé écrire le passage où Steve pète les plombs une bonne __fois pour toute et qu'Elisa comprend qu'elle aussi doit faire certaine concession. Comme on le dit :''on ne peut pas tout avoir''. J'espère que ça vous à plût. _


	7. Chapter 7

_«Une __femme amoureuse __est une __esclave __qui fait __porter __les __chaînes __à son __maître__.» de __Etienne Rey_

_Attention : chapitre **classé M.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Très tard ce soir là :**

Elisa finissait de prendre sa douche laissant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles et réchauffer sa peau glacé. Après qu'ils soient retournés sur le vaisseau ruche, Elisa était vite allée dans la salle des cocons pour se soigner, ensuite elle avait fait le point sur la situation. Elle et Steve ne s'était pas du tout adressé la parole depuis leur retour et plus ce silence durai plus Elisa se disait que s'était bien fait pour elle. Le reste de la soirée s'était lentement déroulé et durant tout ce temps la vampire chercha un moyen, une façon d'approcher son compagnon.

Elle sortit de la douche, enroula une longue serviette autour d'elle puis se contempla dans le miroir.

« Comment faire ? » Pensa t-elle.

Que pourrait-elle lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sincèrement désolée ? Sans compter qu'elle connaissait bien son wraith maintenant et elle savait qu'il n'accepterait pas ses excuses facilement.

Elle regarda attentivement son reflet...il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi attentive à ses propres traits, son visage fin, son front, son petit nez légèrement en trompette, ses joues un peu creusés, ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Mais ce qui retenait vraiment l'attention, ce qui était sans doute de plus beau chez elle réalisa la vampire c'était ses yeux. Ses yeux d'argent autrefois d'un bleu profond, son visage ainsi que tout le reste de son corps semblaient si jeune alors qu'en réalité seul ses yeux trahissaient son âge ! Ils en disait long sur sa personnalité, son visage étant souvent inexpressif, ses yeux parlaient pour elle :on pouvait y voir beaucoup de chose, à la fois de la froideur, du mystère, de la malice et de la maturité. Son regard était aussi très changent il pouvait être charmeur et d'un seul coup devenir cruel et plein de rage.

Toutefois ce qu'on pouvait voir dans les yeux d'Elisa ces derniers temps c'était avant tout de la nostalgie, une certaine lassitude et ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle change ! Elle le savait, les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Elisa savait très bien ce qui arrivait aux vampires de son âge, ils finissaient par être tellement fatigués de leur vie d'immortels, si usés par le temps qu'ils se tuaient eux même. Fort heureusement elle n'était pas encore arrivé à ce stade et il ne fallait surtout pas que cela ce produise !

Mais elle devait d'abord s'excuser auprès de Steve.

« Pourquoi s'excuser après tout ? Ce n'est qu'un mâle » dit soudainement sont côté vampire.

« Mais c'est mon compagnon et je l'aime ! »Répondit son côté humain.

Elisa secoua vigoureusement la tête ! Ça y est elle devenait folle ! Souvent perdue entre sa raison et son instinct. Elle grogna et enfila une longue robe de nuit en soie blanche...oui blanche, elle n'aimait pas revêtir ce genre de couleur en temps normale mais elle ne voulait pas paraître ténébreuse ou aguicheuse ce soir, non, il fallait faire la paix. Mais comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Elle fini par pousser un long soupir, et quel importance après tout ?! Autant la jouer naturel, inutile d'échafauder un plan !

Elle savait que Steve était dans la chambre, il attendait sûrement que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas. Et bien soit ! Son légendaire orgueil allait prendre un coup mais tant pis, l'égoïsme était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait plus ce permettre avec lui. Elle ne prit pas le temps de sécher ses cheveux, elle les ébouriffa juste un peu pour accentuer leur effet de crinière puis elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle chercha le wraith du regard et ne fut pas surprise de l'apercevoir devant la grande baie vitrée, assis en position de méditation. Il avait détaché ses longs cheveux blanc lui arrivant jusqu'aux reins et cachant son dos nu. Steve avait bien sentit sa présence dans la pièce mais il garda les yeux fermés. Il préférait attendre, voir si elle allait tenter quelque chose ou simplement aller se coucher pour lui exprimer son mécontentement. Il ne regrettait absolument pas ce qui c'était passé avant qu'ils ne quittent Atlantis. Il y avait longtemps qu'il souhaitait lui dire sa façon de penser, peu lui importait qu'elle l'ai mal prit...il n'était pas son esclave tout même ! Il n'était pas juste un animal de compagnie, il était un Commandant ! Quelqu'un ayant de la fierté, quelqu'un d'intelligent et sûr de lui ainsi que de ses capacités, de quel droit osait-elle le traiter de la sorte !

Comme si cette femelle était irréprochable elle aussi. Toujours à vouloir imposer sa loi, rabaisser les mâles quelque soit leur espèce comme le ferai une reine wraith ! Pour son malheur Elisa avait un ego égale au sien et elle le valait sans doute, mais cela ne l'autorisait pas s'en prendre à lui, son compagnon. Il revit encore son expression choqué et ahuri quand il lui avait craché ce qu'il ressentait au visage. Oui elle l'avait mérité ! Se dit-il en souriant intérieurement, elle avait mérité d'avoir mal elle aussi.

Soudain Steve sentit comme un léger courant d'air faisant doucement voler ses cheveux sur le côté. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire...Elisa venait sûrement de se déplacer à vitesse vampirique et compte tenu de la nouvelle proximité qu'il ressentait elle était sans doute devant lui. Elle devait savoir qu'il faisait exprès de l'ignorer, chose qu'il savait insupportable pour la vampire, il fut toutefois heureux qu'elle vienne enfin le confronter au lieu de rester dans son coin et il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, Elisa était bel et bien devant lui se tenant droite en le fixant sans aucune retenu. Il n'avait qu'un boxer pour dormir, il ne fut donc pas surprit que sa compagne le regard de haut en bas, le visage neutre mais ayant une faible étincelle d'envie dans ses yeux. Brusquement son regard aussi devint inexpressif, comme si elle avait deviné qu'elle se trahissait elle-même. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans rien dire. Steve ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle dans cette robe blanche, il se demandait également si ça signifiait quelque chose de positif puisqu'il savait très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre de couleur sur elle, peut-être cherchait-elle à faire un effort ?

Finalement il la vit enfin prendre une inspiration pour parler.

-Je...je peux te toucher ?

Le wraith eu un bref haussement d'arcades sourcilières, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, il aurait plus imaginé qu'elle s'excuse ou qu'elle lui tienne tête encore une fois. Il décida cependant d'accéder à sa demande et il hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

Il l'observa remonter lentement sa robe de nuit jusqu'à ses cuisses tout en s'approchant de lui, elle posa ensuite ses mains sur ses épaules et s'assit sur les jambes de son compagnon. Par réflexe Steve posa ses mains sur la taille de la vampire mais ne fit rien de plus, il ne la serra pas contre lui comme il aimait le faire d'habitude, il ne lui adressa pas un sourire, pas une caresse ni aucun baiser...non ce serai trop simple.

Elisa scruta chaque courbes anguleuses de son visage, son large front, ses yeux en amandes avec ces iris si magnifiques, son nez long et droit, ses joues creuses mais surtout ses lèvres...douces, pleines, légèrement rosées...agréable au touché, avec les deux longues mèches de son bouc joliment tressés. Elle le trouvait tellement beaux, une aussi belle créature ne méritait pas d'être asservi. Elisa lui caressa tendrement la joue gauche du revers de la main.

-Je suis haïssable n'est-ce pas ?

Steve haussa juste une arcade sourcilière.

-Je ne suis décidément pas plus douée que toi pour les relations de couple, je dirai même que je suis carrément nulle ! Dit-elle d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Pendant des siècles la première personne que j'ai aimé avant ma famille c'était moi.

Toujours aucune réaction de la par du wraith.

-Tu me pardonnera un jour ?

-Pour cela il faudrait peut-être que tu t'excuse ? Suggéra narquoisement Steve.

Elisa eu un très faible rictus ressemblant à un sourire, puis le regarda gravement dans les yeux.

-Me croiras-tu seulement si je m'excuse ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses mains se resserrèrent un peu sur la taille de la vampire. Sa première réponse aurai été non bien sûr, cette femelle était un véritable caméléon ! Comment être sûr qu'elle avait comprit la leçon ou même si elle n'allait pas recommencer à vouloir le dominer si il lui cédait maintenant. Steve préféra donc ne pas répondre du tout, autant lui faire peur en la laissant dans le doute.

Elisa soupira face à son silence.

-Bien sûr que non, tu ne me crois pas. Mais je ne peux pas t'en blâmer, j'ai mentis toute ma vie. Cependant je te demande de me croire...je suis sincèrement désolée ! Vraiment. Car si il y a bien une chose que je n'ai jamais voulu c'était de te faire du mal.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu cherché à me soumettre ? Demanda Steve plus rudement qui ne l'avait voulu.

Elle laissa passé un silence, semblant choisir les mots.

-Je...je crois que c'était...je crois que j'avais peur de perdre le contrôle. Steve fronça ses arcades sourcilières. J'ai toujours fait en sorte d'avoir le contrôle des situations et des gens qui m'entourais, faîtes ce que je dis mais ne faîtes pas ce que je fais. Ajouta t-elle avec un peu d'ironie. On avait essayé tant de fois de me tuer dans le passé et encore aujourd'hui que...je fais en sorte d'avoir toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres, de les avoir sous ma coupe pour ne pas que l'on me prenne par surprise. Elle osa faire un petit sourire timide. Mais avec toi...tu es...même après tout ce temps passé avec toi tu arrive encore à me surprendre.

-Mais je ne suis pas ton ennemi Elisa ! Je n'ai jamais cherché à te tuer ou à te faire souffrir. Continua Steve inflexible. Même lors de notre dernière dispute je t'ai laissé avoir le dessus sur moi, tu avais même réussi à me convaincre que s'était moi qui était en tort ! Et bien sûr j'étais trop charmé par ta personne pour me mettre trop longtemps en colère contre toi et c'est moi qui ai le plus souffert alors que j'aurai dû me révolter ! Il la regarda gravement. Avoue-le, quand tu étais partit sur cette planète et tu es tombée sur ce scélérat de Genii à aucun moment tu n'a réellement pensé à moi, que je me ferai du souci pour toi. Non ta seule préoccupation était de t'amuser avec lui jusqu'à que tu le tue, mais il t'a capturé et là encore tu n'a pensé à moi que pour te tirer d'affaire.

Elisa voulu protester sur ce dernier point mais le regard froid et perçant du wraith la rendit muet.

-Quand cet homme était en train de d'agresser dans la forêt, j'ai non seulement entendu ce qu'il t'a dit mais j'ai aussi eu l'occasion de ressentir ses émotions. Au début je ne voulais pas y croire, cependant j'ai l'esprit clair maintenant et à travers cet homme j'ai comprit quel goût avait vraiment le désespoir ! Il t'aimait, même si son amour était plus de la folie. J'ai vu la froideur dont tu a fait preuve ce soir là, tu a dis à ce méprisable humain que tu m'aimais que tu n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un d'autre que moi, mais ce que tu voulais réellement c'était lui faire mal ! Tu voulais qu'il souffre tout en savourant l'amour et l'adoration qu'il te vouait, flattent ainsi ton ego.

-A...arrête. Murmura la vampire, sentent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Est-ce cela que tu recherche Elisa ? C'est ça qui te satisfait ? Faire naître l'amour dans le cœur des hommes et les amener à la folie, rien que pour ton bon plaisir ? Tu crois que c'est un jeu ?

-Arrête.

-Est-ce ça ce que je suis pour toi ? Une de tes nombreuses victimes ? Vas-tu me rendre fou comme les autres ? Vas-tu encore essayer de me contrôler pour me briser ensuite ? Vas-tu...

-ARRETE! Hurla la vampire à bout de nerfs.

Ses larmes coulèrent à flots le long de ses joues pales, là il allait trop loin se disait t-elle sachant néanmoins qu'il n'avait dit que la vérité. Elle poussa un cri violent et abattit frénétiquement ses poings sur le torse du wraith, lui criant de se taire. Steve la regarda de travers et lui saisit durement les poignets un à un essayant tant bien que mal de la maîtriser. Pourtant Elisa se débattit contre lui, usant de toute la force dont elle était capable. Leur duel de force dura quelques minutes les injures de la vampire se mêlant aux rugissement furieux du wraith, puis perdant patience Steve la poussa violemment en arrière et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Le wraith se retrouva sur elle en une fraction de secondes, agrippant de nouveau ses poignets et les maintenus solidement au sol.

-Lâche-moi ! Ordonna t-elle en essayant de lui donner des coups de jambes. Lâche-moi tu me fais mal !

-C'est le but Elisa ! Tu ne mérite que ça après ce que tu m'a fais.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je suis désolée ! Je suis prête à..._changer_, uniquement pour toi bien sûr. Je ne chercherai plus à te contrôler je le promet. Je t'aime, je t'en prie pardonne-moi.

Steve paru hésiter un moment mais décida de rester sourd à ses supplications. Il la laissa se débattre et crier contre lui, regardant son visage indigné et baigné de larmes. Sentant finalement qu'elle n'aurai pas le dessus Elisa cessa de bouger, impuissante.

-Je te hais tellement. Murmura t-elle, Steve haussa une arcade sourcilière. Que cherche tu à prouver, hein ? Je te l'ai déjà dis ''je suis haïssable !'' Mais toi je ne veux pas que tu me haïsse...j'en mourais.

-Morte, tu l'ais déjà ! Cracha t-il. Et tu compte sur moi pour te ranimer encore une fois.

Elle le regarda d'un air accablé puis elle tourna la tête sur le côté, ne supportant plus son regard.

-Dans ce cas va s'y ! Quitte-moi !

Steve garda un visage neutre, mais il jubilait intérieurement. Il l'avait enfin vaincu, la célèbre et indomptable Elisa Dex était là sous son emprise, elle rendait les armes. Il lâcha son poignet droit et lui saisit délicatement la mâchoire pour la forcer à le regarder. Il approcha sensuellement son visage du sien.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais plus de toi.

Elisa fronça les sourcils:- Que veux-tu alors ? Tu ne m'a pas assez humilié comme ça ?!

-Navré mais c'était le seul moyen. Susurra t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il fit un sourire énigmatique puis il délaissa sa mâchoire pour caresser sa joue et essuyer ses larmes.

-C'était le seul moyen pour que je te pardonne. Pour voir enfin un peu d'humilité dans tes yeux, du respect. Moi aussi je t'aime, mais ton sale caractère commençait à nuire sérieusement à notre relation.

De sa main libre Elisa le gifla violemment:- Tu sais ce qu'il te dis mon sale caractère !

Le wraith eu alors un rire grave et suave. Se moquant royalement de la douleur qu'elle venait de lui infliger il pencha la tête dans son cou et huma longuement son parfum. Il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis mordit délicatement sa peau afin d'y laisser sa marque.

-Tu es à moi. Murmura t-il en redressant la tête.

Elle le regard un moment dans les yeux, le temps semblait suspendu, puis un sourire doux vint enfin étirer ses lèvres.

-Oui tu as raison. Dit-elle en glissant amoureusement sa main derrière sa nuque.

Steve lâcha le poignet gauche de la vampire et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Redis-le. Ordonna t-il.

-Tu as raison, je suis à toi et je t'aime...à la folie !

Sans plus attendre le wraith fondit sur elle et l'embrassa profondément. Elisa oublia tout ce qui n'était pas ce corps chaud sur elle. Les deux partenaires laissèrent leurs mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre, s'embrassant avec passion et marmonnant des propos incohérent. La vampire croisa automatiquement ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon, gémissante sous ses caresses incessantes. Steve glissa soudainement ses mains dans le dos de la vampire et les ramena dans leur position initiale, Elisa se retrouvant de nouveau sur ses cuisses.

Steve la pressa contre lui de toutes ses forces fouillant impétueusement sa bouche, caressant ses courbes d'une main, entremêlant l'autre dans son épaisse chevelure. Collée à lui Elisa pouvait sentir, à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement, la bosse formée par le membre tendu du wraith. Ce dernier fini par effleurer les cuisses de la vampire puis il attrapa le fin tissu blanc de sa robe de nuit et la lui retira lentement, une fois sa nudité dévoilée il s'empara de ses seins, Elisa se cambra et enfonça ses griffes dans le dos de Steve.

Après un bref coup d'œil sur le visage de sa compagne déformé par le plaisir, Steve la repoussa doucement et s'extirpa de son emprise pour se relever et ainsi l'observer de tout sa hauteur, elle était tellement alléchante comme ça, assise sur le sol brumeux de la chambre, complètement nue noyée dans son abondante chevelure noire attendant sagement qu'il poursuive son geste. Il retira son unique vêtement, toujours suivit par le regard brûlant d'Elisa. Il lui sourit, satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, puis il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Elle lui rendit son sourire et accepta sa main, une fois debout il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa farouchement, mordillant légèrement ses lèvres.

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle encore une fois mais ne lui lâcha pas la main pour autant, le wraith les amena tout les deux vers le lit sans un mot. Elisa était à la fois surprise et charmée par la douceur dont faisait preuve son compagnon, d'ordinaire leur étreintes étaient sauvages et passionnées, mais là il semblait vouloir prendre son temps. Elle le vit s'agenouiller sur le lit puis il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur ses cuisses comme quand ils étaient tout les deux par terre. Une fois installée sur lui, les petits jeux de caresses, de baisers et de morsures reprit de plus bel !

Leur corps à corps dura un long moment puis, n'y tenant plus et sentent le désir de son amante, Steve posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femelle et la pénétra doucement. Ils poussèrent tout deux des soupirs de plaisir, enfin unis, puis Elisa passa ses bras autour du cou du wraith et commença à onduler très lentement contre lui. Steve lui caressait langoureusement le dos, les seins et les fesses, la laissant choisir le rythme de leurs ébats, appréciant la douceur et la sensualité des frottements de son corps contre le sien. Leurs gémissements devinrent plus forts à la mesure où Elisa accélérait le rythme, Steve pouvait sentir le corps de la vampire se contracter autour de son sexe et la serra davantage contre lui comme si elle risquait de disparaître subitement. Il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer se donner à lui puis enfonça de nouveau ses dents dans son cou. Sentant la chaleur monter en lui Steve desserra son étreinte et fit délicatement basculer sa partenaire en arrière, qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Il souleva alors ses jambes blanches et prit le contrôle en accélérant et en augmentant la puissance de ses va et vient, criant à son tour son plaisir. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent dans les iris argentés d'Elisa et il y lu soudain beaucoup de chose : de l'amour, du désir, mais aussi quelque chose d'étrange...il cru un instant y voir une sorte de reconnaissance ! Sans doute était-elle heureuse qu'il lui ai pardonné ses offenses. Puis la vampire roula des yeux de plaisir, le wraith aussi se sentit venir et les deux amants laissèrent l'orgasme s'emparer d'eux en même temps. Il cria le prénom de sa compagne, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, tandis qu'il se vidait en elle. Elisa enroula ses bras autour de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils restèrent un moment entrelacés, toujours sans rien dire...il n'y avait rien à dire. Puis Steve se retira d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés, Elisa s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine et d'enlacer sa taille.

Leur nouveau problème conjugale étant résolu, le couple mit peu de temps avant de s'endormir, l'esprit et le cœur enfin sereins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Au fin fond de la galaxie de Pégase :**

Sur une planète délaissée de toute vie humaine, dans une pièce souterraine secrète...L'odeur de la mort était plus présente que jamais ! Dans un coin de la pièce sombre et macabre se trouvait la vieille baignoire crasseuse qui cette fois ci débordait de sang ! Seul les ancêtres savaient à qui tout ce sang appartenait. Le comble de l'horreur était la créature qui se prélassait dans cette baignoire. L'homme, si on pouvait l'appeler comme cela, ne semblait nullement écœuré par ce qu'il était en train de faire, la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire il observait pensivement le plafond.

Oui son heure allait venir, cet hybride le lui avait promis ! Enfin sa patience allait être récompensé, enfin il allait récolté les fruits de son travail acharné. Il fallait juste tenir encore un peu.

Toutefois il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre trop longtemps, son corps lui ne tiendrait pas le coup, la quantité de sang se faisait de plus en plus importante et il était difficile de s'en procurer suffisamment !

Ah...bientôt il allait l'avoir ! Bientôt il lui ferai payer très cher tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait !

L'horrible créature sourit affreusement en imaginant ce qu'il allait lui faire endurer. Cela serai long, douloureux et il délecterait de chaque moment, de chaque secondes. Bientôt.

_A suivre..._

_XXX_

_Voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre de bouclé. J'espère que ça vous à plût. Merci encore pour les commentaires._

_Et oui...encore ce monstrueux inconnu. Mais qui est-ce ? Et non, il ne s'agit pas de Michael. Pour le moment il semblerait que personne n'ai deviné ! (ça fait plaisir je ne m'en cache pas!^^ ça veut dire que l'effet de surprise fonctionne)._

_A plus pour un nouveau chapitre !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Un mois plus tard :**

Elisa marchais calmement dans les couloirs brumeux de la ruche, pensant à des choses tout à fait anodine. Curieusement la vampire s'était surprise elle-même de la paix qui régnait en elle et dans son esprit, s'était comme si le poids, l'étau qui l'oppressait avait disparu. Autant dire que la paix intérieure était une chose très inhabituel pour Elisa Dex, toutefois elle l'avait ardemment désiré pendant des années !

Ma sa colère, sa haine du monde entier semblait s'être calmée. Elle était toujours présente certes, mais cela ne lui semblait plus aussi important qu'avant. Peut-être que la vampire était en train de guérir de ses vieilles blessures ? En tout cas elle l'espérait.

Sa petite promenade touchant à sa fin, Elisa retourna vers les quartiers des hauts gradés pour rejoindre ses appartements. Pourtant elle eu à peine le temps de s'engager dans le couloir qu'elle entendit des bruits étranges. La vampire fronça les sourcils et se dirigea en direction des bruits étranges, d'ordinaire elle ne se souciait pas de ce genre de chose mais là les bruits venait des quartiers du Second et de Roxelane !

Elisa s'approcha prudemment de la porte, elle et Roxelane ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés depuis le mois dernier, la jeune femme devait sûrement blessée dans son orgueil ou alors elle avait peur de la réaction de son amie si elle osait l'aborder, peut-être même les deux !

A cette proximité les bruits devinrent plus distincts et ressemblaient d'avantage à une bonne dispute de couple.

-...tu...m...fatigue ! Fous-moi...paix !

-Sur...autre...ton _femelle !_

-Pourquoi...est...colère pour...s...peu ?! J'ai...rien...f...mal ! Je...l'ai juste...regar...dé.

Elisa entendit alors un rire grave et moqueur, provenant sûrement du Second.

-Tu...moque de...moi, j'ai vu...convoitise dans...tes yeux !

-ET ALORS ?! C'est...pas parce que...tu...mon compagnon...que...je...sais pas voir...beauté chez...autres mâles !

Un rugissement plein de fureur retentit.

-SORS...immédiatement !

-Parfait !

D'un seul coup les portes s'ouvrirent et Roxelane déboula dans le couloir comme une furie et remarqua à peine la présence d'Elisa. Les portes se refermèrent et des bruits d'objets brisés se firent entendre, le wraith était sans doute en train de passer ses nerfs sur le mobilier. Roxelane resta immobile au milieu du couloir, elle se frottait le visage et tentait de se calmer.

-Et bien, ça y est ? Tu l'as rendu fou ? Demanda narquoisement Elisa.

La vampire se retourna brusquement vers elle et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

-Elisa ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je me rendais simplement dans mes quartiers quand j'ai entendu des cris provenant de ta chambre.

Roxelane poussa un soupire accablé:-C'est pas de ma faute ! Protesta t-elle. C'est **lui **! On marchaient tout les deux pour rejoindre nos quartiers puis un autre wraith est passé devant nous, ce wraith m'a regardé d'une façon...avec intérêt et j'ai soutenu son regard. Il...il était bel homme. Balbutia t-elle. Puis tu sais comment je suis, ce n'est qu'un jeu pour moi, mais **il** l'a vu...Elle se tourna vers la porte. **Et ça fait une heure qu'il n'arrête pas de me les briser!**Cria t-elle.

Il ne fallu que deux secondes pour que les portes de la chambre s'ouvrent à nouveau, laissant apparaître le visage féroce du Second.

-C'est à moi que tu t'adresse _femelle ?!_

-Parfaitement oui ! Affirma Roxelane.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec l'intention évidente de la frapper mais Elisa s'interposa à temps entre les deux.

-Eho du calme tout les deux ! On redescend d'un cran.

-Ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Cracha dédaigneusement le Second.

-Ça ne fais pas plaisir de m'en mêler Second, mais il me semble que tout les deux vous n'êtes pas en pleine possession de vos moyens.

-Comment osez-vous ! Siffla t-il.

-Merci Elisa. Intervint soudainement Roxelane. Mais je vais m'en occuper.

-Il n'y a plus rien à dire, tant que tu ne m'auras pas fais des excuses. Déclara le wraith.

La vampire parut tout à fait indignée:-Quoi ? Je ne te dois aucune excuses !

-Euh au risque de te choquer Roxe c'est bien la première fois que je donne raison au Second ! Tu t'es mal comportée, même si en effet ce n'est pas très grave en soi ce que tu as fait. Se risqua Elisa donnant raison au deux prédateurs.

Curieusement le couple la regard de travers, comme si c'était elle qui les importunait en fin de compte.

-Très bien j'ai compris, je m'en vais ! Dit-elle exaspérée de leur comportement.

Là au moins ils arrivent à se mettre d'accord, se dit-elle en retournant comme prévu dans ses quartiers. « Steve sera ravi en apprenant ça » la liaison entre ces deux là commençait à se désagréger et comme elle s'en était douté s'était dû au caractère volage de Roxelane. Peut-être commençait-elle à se lasser de son amant ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Deux semaines plus tard. Sur Atlantis, pendant la nuit :**

_Teyla ouvrit brusquement en sentant un vent frai caresser son visage. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu de luxuriante forêt, pourtant elle était là, dans son lit ! Serait-ce encore une de ces étranges vision ? Sans doute. Mais pourquoi ? Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle quand tout à coup une vive lumière apparu devant elle, d'abord aveuglée elle se protégea les yeux de ses mains puis quand elle sentit la lumière disparaître elle ouvrit les yeux. Un homme se tenait devant elle._

_-Kanaan ! _

_Son compagnon lui sourit tendrement. Teyla se leva de son lit et s'approcha de lui, Kanaan l'observa de haut en bas mais soudain son regard ne quitta plus le ventre arrondi de la femme qu'il aimait._

_-Teyla...murmura ému. _

_L'Athosienne lui sourit mais brusquement le visage de Kanaan devint grave._

_-Aide nous ! _

_-Comment ?!_

_-Viens nous sauver ! _

_-Mais où es-tu ?! Insista t-elle. Où sont les nôtres ?_

_Kanaan sembla réfléchir un instant puis porta sa main à son cou, il attrapa un pendentif et le montra à Teyla._

_-Tu m'as acheté ça un jour. Teyla acquiesça. Tu te rappelle où ?_

_-Le village de Crouya. C'est là que tu es ?_

_Il retira le pendentif et le lui donna:-viens me chercher. _

Puis Teyla se réveilla. Elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit pour se rendre compte qu'elle était de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kanaan lui apparaissais en vision mais cette fois il venait de lui donner une piste ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrive à convaincre Samantha de la laisser aller sur Crouya !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le lendemain : **

Elisa se trouvait sur le pont de commandement, Steve l'avait avertit qu'ils venait de recevoir une transmission vidéo venant d'Atlantis et qu'il s'agissait de son neveu. Ronon lui fit un compte rendu de ce qui se passait en ce moment sur la cité et en profitait pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Au fait, Steve t'as prévenu que Todd reviens sur Atlantis pour poursuivre les recherches avec Mckay ? Demanda Ronon.

Elisa fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête en direction de Steve, celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

-Non, j'ai peur qu'il ai omis ce petit détail ! Murmura t-elle. Mais heureusement que toi tu me prévienne j'avais justement besoin de parler avec notre ''cher ami Todd'' !

Ronon la fixa intensément, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, mais il n'insista pas sur le sujet.

-Eh bien tu pourrais également en profiter pour parler à ta ''chère amie Roxelane'' !

-Roxe ? Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Bien c'est juste qu'elle est étrange, enfin plus que d'habitude. Franchement c'était vraiment nécessaire qu'elle reste une semaine de plus ?!

-Ah ça c'est pas à moi qui faut t'en prendre ! Se défendit Elisa. C'est Samantha Carter qui à demandé à ce qu'elle reste encore une semaine.

Le Satédien fronça alors les sourcils:-Quoi ? Mais c'est faux !

-Pardon ? Demanda Elisa, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, Steve se rapprocha d'elle.

-Le colonel Carter n'a jamais demandé à Roxelane de rester ! Au contraire, Roxelane nous a dit que c'est Steve qui souhaitait qu'elle reste une semaine de plus.

La vampire se tourna vers son compagnon.

-Je n'ai jamais donné cet ordre Elisa. Toutefois un sourire typiquement wraith apparu sur son visage. Cependant si j'avais su que les atlantes accepteraient de la garder quelques semaines de plus il est évident que j'aurai donné cet ordre il y longtemps !

Elisa leva les yeux au ciel:- Mais pourquoi nous aurait-elle mentit ? Si elle souhaitait rester plus longtemps elle n'avait qu'à le demander !

-J'en sais rien, mais elle est vraiment exécrable en ce moment !

« Et bien qu'elle reste sur Altantis. » Dit alors la voix de Steve dans la tête d'Elisa. « et qu'elle y pourrisse ! Qu'elle leur empoisonne la vie comme elle empoisonne la mienne ! »

Elisa lui lança un regard assassin:-tu t'arrête jamais, hein ?

-Autant pour toi, ma chère. Susurra t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Ils entendirent alors un raclement de gorge provenant de l'écran en face d'eux.

-Je ne voudrai surtout pas briser cette belle intimité...Marmonna Ronon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Roxelane.

-Rien ! Déclara Steve. Elle est très bien là où elle est.

-Dites donc, j'aimerai bien vous y voir !

Sentant la conversation s'envenimer Elisa s'interposa et leur ordonna de se calmer. Le Second de Steve était curieusement resté silencieux tout le long de l'échange.

-Bon je vais voir ce qu'il en ai, prévient Samantha Carter que je viens sur Atlantis.

-Quoi ? C'est hors de question. Dit Steve totalement contre l'idée qu'elle ramène l'insupportable vampire.

-Ne t'en fais, j'ai la situation sous contrôle. Assura Elisa.

-Hum...je croyais que nous en avions déjà parlés du ''contrôle''. Dit-il narquoisement.

La vampire ne répondit pas tout de suite:- euh...je te jure que je n'avais aucune arrières pensées. Quoi qu'il en soit il faut aussi que je parle au Commandant pour _tu sais quoi._

Le deuxième argument suffit à le convaincre pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de la mettre en garde:- Sois prudente.

-C'est quoi toutes ces messes basses ? Demanda Ronon agacé d'être ignoré.

-Rien qui te concerne. Rétorqua Elisa. On se voit dans deux heures, d'accord.

Quand la communication fut interrompu Steve retourna à ses occupation mais Elisa, elle, ne bougea pas. Elle fixai intensément le Second qui lui tournait le dos, il était juste devant la console en face d'elle. Pourtant la vampire savait pertinemment que le wraith savait qu'elle l'observait et qu'il n'aimait pas ça. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un esprit se connecter au sien.

« Quoi ?! Qu'avez-vous à me fixer ? » Rugit la voix grave du Second.

« Je souhaite avoir une conversation avec vous. Je voulais que nous discutions ailleurs mais ce système me convient très bien. »

« Que voulez-vous alors ? »

« Simplement mettre les choses au point. Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas ! Je ne vous apprécie pas d'avantage que ce soit clair ! »

le wraith se contenta de grogner.

« Cependant je voulais vous poser quelques questions avant de partir pour Atlantis. »

« Je vous écoute »

« Vous êtes vous réconcilié avec Roxelane avant son départ ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite « non ».

« je vois...Second je ne veux pas me mêler de votre vie privée mais je connais bien Roxelane, je sais comment elle fonctionne. Je sais donc que votre relation avec elle est purement et simplement d'ordre sexuel, il n'y a pas de sentiments. Vous n'êtes pas le premier avec qui elle fait ce genre de chose, toutefois je souhaiterai savoir si votre relation a quelque peu...évolué. »

« évolué ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Avez-vous de ''l'affection'' pour elle ? » Demanda Elisa en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

Elle vit le wraith se raidir. « Votre amie est une excellente partenaire »Dit-il sur un ton taquin, juste pour l'agacer. « je dois avouer que j'ai passé de délicieux moments avec elle ».

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... » Marmonna Elisa. « Souhaitez vous la revoir ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Voulez-vous poursuivre votre relation avec elle ou souhaitez-vous y mettre un terme ? »

Un lourd et long silence s'en suivit. Le wraith semblait devant un dilemme, donc Elisa avait visé juste ! Le Second s'était attaché à Roxelane, sinon pourquoi aurait-il été jaloux quand celle-ci en avait regardé un autre soi-disant avec ''convoitise''. Finalement le wraith se retourna vers elle avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux mais il ne parla pas à voix haute.

« Ramenez-moi cette femelle, compagne ! Par les cheveux si c'est nécessaire. » Dit-il d'une voix glacial.

Elisa eu le bon goût de sourire et hocha la tête. Décidément Steve n'était pas près de se débarrasser de Roxelane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Plus tard, sur Atlantis :**

Après être passé en coup de vent voir Ronon et Amélia, Elisa se dirigeait vers les laboratoires là où elle était sûr de trouver Todd ! Celui-ci l'avait devancé d'une heure. Il y avait bien une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu en chair et en os, il faut dire que ce cachottier se rendait toujours on ne sait où et ne prenait même pas la peine de prévenir ses subordonnés « remarque vu comment il les choisi ! » se dit-elle narquoisement. Si la vampire voulait le voir s'était pour une simple et bonne raison...Steve lui avait dit la vérité ! Bien sûr cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle avait des soupçons à propos de ces soi-disant missions qu'il lui confiait mais après leur récentes réconciliations Steve lui avait finalement tout dit, elle s'était d'ailleurs retenu de ne pas le tuer sur le champ.

Pourtant Elisa comprenait aisément pourquoi son compagnon avait agit ainsi: déjà ce n'était pas par choix ! Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à son supérieur sans prendre de gros risques, mais heureusement cela ne s'appliquait pas à la vampire et elle avait la ferme intention de mettre les points sur les ''i'' avec ce sale manipulateur de Todd.

D'un pas rapide et déterminé elle mit peu de temps avant d'arriver à destination. Elle ouvrit la porte mais elle eu une surprise au sens propre en reconnaissant le jeune femme en face d'elle.

-Anaé !?

Le joli visage de l'adoratrice fut tout aussi surpris que le sien puis afficha un sourire éblouissant. Elisa ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette jeune femme qui avait été désigné pour la servir quand elle vivait encore sur la ruche de Todd, elle n'avait pas oublié cet air enfantin sur le visage pourtant mature d'Anaé, de ses magnifique yeux verts émeraude, ses cheveux lisses et brun foncés ainsi que sa belle peau cuivrée. Cependant même après tout ce temps Anaé paraissait toujours dans les 27 ans, sans doute était-ce à cause du cadeau de vie.

Sans trop réfléchir Elisa enlaça chaleureusement la jeune femme, celle-ci d'abord surprise ne répondit pas tout de suite à l'étreinte. Anaé n'avait jamais été très habitué à ce genre de geste de la part de la vampire, certes avec le temps elles avaient fini par s'apprécier mais Elisa s'était obstinée à garder une certaine distance entre elles.

-Comment vas-tu dis-moi ? Cela fait si longtemps. Dit la vampire en la lâchant enfin.

-Je vais bien Maîtresse.

-Oh non pas de ça ici ! Rectifia Elisa. Je ne suis plus ta maîtresse, je ne me suis même jamais considérée comme ça tu sais. Appelle moi Elisa tout simplement. Mais tout à coup l'étrangeté de cette situation la saisit. Attend...mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici d'ailleurs ?!

-C'est moi qui ai tenu à ce qu'elle m'accompagne. Dit alors une voix grave et caverneuse.

Elisa regarda par dessus l'épaule de l'adoratrice et vit Todd devant un ordinateur du labo y comprit trois marines éparpillés dans la pièce pour le surveiller.

-Bonjour Todd. Dit simplement la vampire en reprenant une attitude froide et détaché.

Le wraith inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salut.

-Vous tombez bien Mlle. Dex, je souhaitais justement m'entretenir avec vous.

-Justement commandant...moi aussi !

Todd eu un bref froncement d'arcades sourcilières, il délassa son ordinateur puis s'approcha lentement des deux femmes.

-Et puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Demanda t-il sur un ton légèrement amusé.

« C'est ça rit mon grand ! Amuse-toi tu auras du mal après ! »Marmonna intérieurement la vampire.

-Voyons commandant...dit-elle sur le même ton que lui. Vous étiez si bien partie pour parler le premier, j'attendrai mon tour. Anaé, veux-tu bien attendre dans le couloir s'il te plaît ? Vous aussi messieurs. Ajouta t-elle à l'adresse des trois marines.

Ils échangèrent juste un regard puis acquiescèrent, sachant pertinemment que la vampire n'avait pas besoin de protection. Quand les deux prédateurs furent enfin seuls, Elisa alla s'asseoir sur une chaise-haute de la table central du laboratoire en croisant une jambe sur l'autre, ainsi même assise elle ne serai pas trop petite par rapport au grand wraith.

-Et bien commandant, vous aussi il y a longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu. Mais avant que vous ne me dîtes quoique ce sois je suppose que la présence de la petite Anaé n'est pas un hasard, je suppose aussi qu'elle est directement concernée dans ce que vous allez me demander.

Todd lui accorda un sourire énigmatique qui disparu presque aussitôt, au moins il ne perdrait pas de temps en détails superflus.

-Vous êtes perspicace. Dit-il. En effet j'aurai une faveur à vous demander.

« Ben ça c'est gonflé venant de quelqu'un qui m'a exploité ! » Pensa Elisa tout en gardant un faible sourire avenant. Elle gardait volontairement cette fausse attitude de ''Tout va bien'' pour mettre le wraith en confiance, jusqu'au moment où elle allait enfin pouvoir le prendre au piège.

-Cette faveur concerne évidemment votre ancienne adoratrice, que vous semblez apprécier d'ailleurs...

-Effectivement.

-Voyez vous je fus particulièrement satisfais de vos servis quand vous étiez encore à mon bord, vos aptitudes que vous confèrent votre ''nature'' sont très efficace.

Il fit une pause en évaluant la vampire du regard.

-Et...l'encouragea t-elle.

Le wraith attendit encore un peu avant de répondre:-Je souhaite que vous transformiez cette adoratrice **en vampire**.

Elisa fit un effort surhumain pour garder le visage neutre, mais à l'intérieure elle était à la fois surprise et outrée ! Alors comme ça Todd voulait avoir son petit vampire personnel ?! Comme si elle avait l'habitude de transformer des humains en vampire sur commandes. Savait-il seulement ce qu'il lui demandait de faire ? Être vampire n'était pas une chose qu'elle souhaiterai à quelqu'un, c'était à la fois un don et une malédiction ! Le seul point positif qui ressortait de tout c'était que si elle accordait cette faveur à Todd celui-ci la laisserai sûrement en paix et Steve y comprit. Mais ce serai beaucoup trop simple, non elle comptait bien se venger pour cette odieuse manipulation que Todd avait tramé pour ce servir d'elle.

-Je vois...murmura t-elle. Mais...Anaé était-elle seulement au courant de ce que vous projetez pour elle ?

-Non elle ignore pourquoi je l'ai fait venir ici, je voulais d'abord vous en parler.

-Je comprend mais si elle ne veut pas devenir comme moi ? Insista la vampire.

-Si vous acceptez de le faire elle n'aura pas le choix. Rétorqua Todd.

C'est à ce moment que le faible sourire d'Elisa s'élargit très lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle rit à gorge déployée, son rire était cependant glacial et méprisant. Todd recula légèrement, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Quand son fou rire cessa la vampire le toisa froidement.

-Comment osez-vous.

Le wraith pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que vous en demandiez trop Todd ? Non bien sûr cette question n'a jamais effleuré votre brillant esprit, car oui vous êtes brillant Todd mais vous êtes aussi un fin manipulateur ! Et moi je fus bien sotte de ne pas voir clair dans votre jeu depuis le début !

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda t-il, ayant peur de comprendre.

-De quoi je parle ? Simplement du fait que malgré mes plus solides instincts j'avais décidé de vous faire confiance et vous m'avez trahi ! Je parle de l'odieux chantage que vous avez fait à mon compagnon. Les yeux du wraith s'écarquillèrent. Et oui je sais, je sais tout ! Steve me l'a dit, même si j'avais déjà des doutes avant. Je me disais bien que c'était étrange que tout les fugitifs que je ramenais finissait toujours par être transférés sur votre ruche. Seulement j'étais si euphorique, si insouciante à l'idée de vivre enfin avec mon compagnon que j'ai préféré fermer les yeux sur vos manigances...et maintenant vous avez le culot de me demander de transformer une de vos adoratrice en vampire pour faire le sale boulot à votre place. En vérité vous me décevez Todd, même si je reconnais que je ne suis pas surprise, vous êtes quelqu'un d'ambitieux et je comprend qu'avoir une vampire prête à vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil serai un formidable atout pour vous. Mais au cas où vous l'ignoriez je ne transforme pas n'importe qui en vampire je ne le ferai jamais sans le consentement d'Anaé.

-Ce n'est que adoratrice, elle dira oui. Affirma Todd la voix vibrante de colère.

-Peut-être, mais vous savez ce qui est le plus beau dans tout ça ? C'est que nous autres vampires sommes immunisés contre l'enzyme, ça n'a aucun effet sur nous ! Et je sais que notre chère Anaé ne vient pas d'un monde d'adorateurs, autrefois elle était libre ! Et si elle devient vampire alors elle ne sera plus sous l'emprise de l'enzyme et pourra de nouveau penser par elle-même...un sourire machiavélique apparu sur ses lèvres. Et si une fois vampire Anaé se rend compte du pouvoir qu'elle possède alors plus rien ne pourra l'empêcher de vous dire **non**.

Todd resta silencieux, seul ses yeux trahissait la colère qui régnait en lui. De quel droit ?! Comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi ? Lui, le grand et puissant commandant de L'alliance ! Certes il l'avait manipulé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais d'après les informations qu'il avait recueillit sur elle elle aussi en savait long sur l'art de la manipulation. Il avait néanmoins été étonné quand elle lui avait avoué lui faire confiance au début mais maintenant elle était sur ses gardes et contrariait ses projets, celui d'avoir un vampire à sa botte entre autre.

-Si c'est des excuses que vous attendez, vous n'en auriez pas. Déclara Todd d'une voix ferme.

Elisa se releva avec nonchalance puis s'approcha de lui.

- Quand bien même vous me ferez des excuses je n'en aurai rien à faire ! Vous avez perdu ma confiance, il faudra du temps avant que je vous la redonne. Toutefois je vais vous accorder ce que vous demandez.

Cette fois Todd ne comprenait plus rien ! Ne venait-elle de refuser ? Dans le fond il comprenait qu'elle refuse par pur vengeance. De plus elle lui avait également fait comprendre que cette Anaé n'était pas vraiment la candidate idéale pour ses projets, il lui fallait un vampire soumis mais Elisa n'était pas idiote et n'allait certainement pas lui offrir une telle arme.

-Vous allez choisir cette adoratrice ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne le ferai à personne d'autre, mais cette décision revient avant tout à Anaé. C'est pourquoi je vais allé lui en parler sans détour.

Elle fit mine de sortir de la pièce mais s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

-J'allais oublier commandant...commença t-elle sur un ton doucereux. Si jamais vous vous immiscez de nouveau entre mon compagnon et moi...Son regard devint plus menaçant. Je jure à l'avenir de vous faire passer l'envie de vous servir de votre fente nourricière ! Bonne journée. Termina t-elle comme si de rien était.

Puis elle sortit sans attendre une réaction de sa part, le message était passé. En sortant du labo elle attrapa tout de suite la main d'Anaé et l'entraîna avec elle. « Oh oui, j'ai de grands projets pour toi petite Anaé. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! » se dit intérieurement la vampire.

-Mais où allons-nous ? Demanda cette dernière.

-Ne t'en fais pas. La rassura t-elle. Nous allons retrouver une de mes amie, puis nous irons discuter toutes les trois.

-Mais le maître...

-Il est au courant. Nous avons à parler de ton avenir Anaé et qui sais...peut-être me remercieras-tu un jour ?

_A suivre..._

_XXX_

_Me revoilà ! Je sais, je sais, je suis grave en retard désolée. Mais c'est pas facile de bosser sur deux fictions en même temps croyez-moi. En bref, alors effectivement j'ai utilisé l'épisode 18 saison 4 de la série, cet épisode est capitale pour ce qui va suivre..._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de Roxelane, hum ? Est-ce la fin du couple Roxelane/Eddie(second) ? _

_Et Anaé ? Va-t-elle devenir un vampire ?_

_Vous le saurez dans mon prochain chapitre, que je posterai le plus vite possible, promis ! À Bientôt et merci pour vos commentaires._


	9. Chapter 9

Elisa traîna Anaé de long en large à travers la cité, cherchant sans relâche l'endroit où pouvait bien se cacher Roxelane. L'après-midi passa très vite sans qu'elles ne trouvent la moindre trace de la vampire. Elisa commençait même à se demander si Roxelane avait fuit ou si elle les avaient déjà repéré et qu'elle les évitait délibérément depuis le début.

Au détour d'un couloir Elisa s'arrêta brusquement, elle en avait assez de ce jeu de cache-cache, sans compter que les jambes d'Anaé menaçaient de lâcher d'une minute à l'autre, pourtant l'adoratrice s'obstinait à ne rien dire, à ne pas se plaindre. « il faudra arranger ça ! » songea Elisa. Elle se concentra et huma profondément l'air dans l'espoir de trouver l'odeur de son amie, sachant que celle-ci avait sûrement fermé son esprit pour empêcher toute intrusion. Elisa se laissa simplement guider par son odorat.

Finalement ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée que les deux compères arrivèrent devant la porte de la cafétéria, normalement vide à cette heure là !

Pourtant il devait forcément y avoir quelqu'un car les deux femmes pouvaient clairement entendre un chant mélancolique provenant de l'intérieure.

« _...ma vie s'enténèbre, moi sans la langue...sans sexe je m'exsangue... »_

Cette phrase fit rougir Anaé jusqu'aux oreilles, mais Elisa elle se mit à rire doucement en reconnaissant bien là la désinvolture de son amie.

-Allez viens. Dit-elle à l'adoratrice. Je vais te présenter Roxelane.

Elles entrèrent. Tout était noir à l'intérieure, à l'exception d'une faible lampe posé sur une table au fond de la pièce. Sans qu'Elisa n'en soit surprise Roxelane était assise à cette table, un verre devant elle (dieu sait ce qui il y avait dedans!) et une cigarette à la main. Elle ne les regardait même pas continuant de chanter comme si elle était toujours seule.

« _L'amour c'est rien ! Quand tout est politiquement correct, on s'aime bien. On n'sait même pas quand on se blesse. L'amour c'est rien ! Quand tout est sexuellement correct, on s'ennuie bien... »_

Anaé lança un regard interrogateur à la vampire à côté d'elle comme pour lui dire « elle parle bien de ce à quoi je pense ?! » Elisa hocha simplement la tête puis elle s'avança en direction de Roxelane.

« _On crie avant pour que ça s'arrête, la vie n'est rien ! Quand elle est tiède. Elle se consume et vous bascule le sang en cendres de cigarette...la vie est bien...elle est de miel ! Quand elle s'acide de dynamite, qui m'aime me suive ! »_

-Eh bien...murmura Elisa d'une voix légèrement moqueuse. Ma pauvre amie...tu as une mine de wraith écrasé !

Roxelane leva seulement les yeux. Son regard la choqua, elle semblait si...si triste, si fatigué. Puis tout à coup son regard se posa sur l'adoratrice.

-Je te présente Anaé. Dit- elle en invitant la jeune femme à s'asseoir en face de la vampire. Anaé je te présente ma meilleure amie Roxelane.

-Enchanté de vous connaître. Souffla Anaé légèrement intimidé.

Roxelane se contenta de la fixer sans rien dire, décidément quelque chose n'allait pas. Elisa prit donc place à côté d'Anaé.

« Depuis quand tu traîne avec des adorateurs ? »Demanda dédaigneusement Roxelane par télépathie.

-Anaé était à mon service quand je vivais sur la ruche de Todd. Expliqua Elisa à voix haute. « mais nous parlerons d'elle après » Ajouta t-elle également par télépathie.

-Je vois. Dit Roxelane. Dans ce cas qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Son amie prit son temps avant de répondre:-Tu m'inquiète.

-Vraiment ? Dit Roxe en arquant un sourcil, elle bu une gorgé de son verre. J'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

-Oui.

Un silence de mort régna, les deux vampires se défièrent du regard sans échanger un mot que ce soit oralement ou télépathiquement. Anaé les regardait faire en silence, la pauvre adoratrice ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui ce passait, ni pourquoi elle était là.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue ? Dit enfin Elisa sans détour.

Roxelane expira longuement la fumée de sa cigarette avant de répondre.

-J'avais envie d'être seule.

-Et tu avais besoin de mentir ? Tu sais pertinemment que tu aurais pu le demander sans problème, mais peut-être avais-tu peur...

-Peur ?! Cette bonne blague ! Rit narquoisement Roxelane. Peur de quoi ?

-De ''qui'' serai plus juste. Rectifia son amie avec un regard perçant. Tu **le** fuis, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Roxelane devint livide, Elisa avait toujours su lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle baissa la tête fixant son verre à moitié plein.

-Je...je sais pas. Bredouilla t-elle. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive Elisa, je suis complètement paumée ! C'est juste que Eddie...il arrête pas de me prendre la tête et...

-Eddie ? La coupa t-elle brusquement.

-Oh, c'est le nom que je lui ai donné. Avoua Roxe.

Elisa resta un moment sans réaction puis tout à coup elle comprit ce qui n'allait pas chez son amie, elle prit une mine accablé.

-Non, non, non Roxe ! Il ne faut surtout pas les nommer, tu commence par les nommer puis tu finis par t'y attacher !

-Excusez-moi. Intervint timidement Anaé. De qui parlez-vous ?

La vampire soupira:- Il se passe que Roxelane est une courtisane, une femme volage ! Et récemment elle était devenu la partenaire sexuelle du wraith en Second de la ruche de mon compagnon. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments à l'origine, juste un échange de bon procédés si j'ose dire. Seulement voilà cette idiote de Roxelane ici présente est tombée amoureuse de sa conquête qu'un soir !

-Quoi ?! S'écria brusquement cette dernière, le regard outré et furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Jamais tu entends ! Jamais je ne serai amoureuse de qui que ce soit à par moi-même.

-Pff...encore un point commun entre toi et ''Eddie''. Se moqua ouvertement Elisa.

Roxelane se releva de sa chaise en manquant de renverser son verre:-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas d'une relation stable.

-Oui je le sais très bien, mais avoue que les choses ont changés m...

-Non, c'est faux ! Tu te trompe ! S'obstina la vampire en colère. C'est justement ça qui me fais peur Elisa. Je ne peux pas gérer une situation compliqué ! Les histoires d'amour à long termes me terrifie, c'est trop dur tout ces sentiments parasites, la jalousie, le mensonge, la trahison et la souffrance qui va avec. Non les histoires les plus courtes son les mieux.

-Je sais tout ça Roxe mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement dit au Second que tout était terminé au lieu de fuir ? Insista Elisa inflexible.

Son visage s'assombrit. Elle semblait soudain mal à l'aise. « De plus en plus curieux » se dit Elisa. Roxelane se rassit lentement.

-Je ne comprend pas moi-même. Souffla t-elle. Je suis vraiment débile !

Anaé avait observé la scène avec intérêt, ces deux créature étaient vraiment étranges. Elles faisaient comme si elle n'était pas là. L'adoratrice ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Elisa avait tenu à ce qu'elle reste alors qu'à l'évidence elle était de trop. Elle en eu soudain assez d'être ainsi ignorée et décida de ce mêler de la conversation.

-Je ne crois pas que vous êtes débile bien au contraire ! Vous n'aimez simplement pas la complexité, surtout dans les sentiments.

Comme si elles venait de se rappeler sa présence les deux vampires la fixèrent avec intensité, à l'évidence ce qu'elle venait de dire avait piqué leur intérêt. Quelque chose sembla même changer dans les yeux de Roxelane, il n'y avait plus de mépris dans son regard quand elle posait les yeux sur l'adoratrice.

-Je...j'arrête pas de penser à lui. Avoua t-elle.

-A qui ? Demanda Elisa ayant peur de comprendre. A Eddie ?!

Roxelane leva les yeux au ciel:-Ouais. Elle fit une petite pause avant de continuer. Je ne suis jamais resté aussi longtemps avec un mâle. C'est qui me perturbe, ce n'est pas normale ! J'ai essayé de mettre fin à tout ça mais quand je regarde ailleurs...personne ne semble...aussi, aussi...

-Grand ? Se hasarda Anaé.

-Ça oui il est très grand. Affirma Roxe. Et il est...il a toujours ce sourire bizarre. S'en est presque agaçant à ce point là. Mais il a...Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Il me rend complètement dingue !

Elisa et Anaé se regardèrent un instant puis Elisa retira le verre d'alcool des mains de Roxelane ainsi que sa cigarette. Puis elle parla doucement.

-Eh Roxe, je te rappelle que je suis une femme vieille de plus de 5 000 ans et même que je me suis mariée deux fois...

-Trois fois ! Rectifia Roxelane.

La vampire grimaça, elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui rappel son premier mariage, on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis à ce moment là et puis elle ne considérait pas ce mariage comme était son premier de tout façon ! Non ce mariage ne comptait pas du tout ! Son premier mariage c'était celui avec Armand, point final.

-Enfin bref ! Écoute moi bien...En 5 000 ans je ne suis tombée amoureuse que de trois hommes seulement et ce après mettre juré à chaque fois de ne plus jamais éprouver de sentiment pour un mâle. Que ce soit Armand, Shawn ou Steve chacun d'entre eux à su briser mes résistances. Alors tu n'es pas obliger de tout prendre au pied de la lettre mais crois moi Roxe on ne choisi pas qui va nous faire chavirer...et ça ne ce passe jamais comme on le voudrait.

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Roxelane. Elle semblait totalement bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Eddie est si froid ! Quand bien même il avait des sentiments pour moi il ne me l'avouerait jamais ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas revenue. Elle soupira. Je n'arrive plus à me montrer indifférente quand je suis avec lui. Eddie a tellement de caractère, il ne se laisse pas malmener, c'est pour ça que je suis acro ! C'est si douloureux les filles...dit-elle en incluant enfin Anaé. Oh seigneur ! Et même si c'est trop tard je m'en moque. Tant pis autant le dire je suis totalement folle de lui !

Elisa sourit malgré elle, même si elle aurai préféré quelqu'un d'autre que le Second elle était heureuse de voir Roxelane éprouver de réelle sentiments amoureux, elle pensait que cela ne lui arriverait jamais ! Finalement il avait suffit de lui mettre un mâle tout aussi insensible qu'elle entre les pattes pour que ça marche. C'était presque ironique.

-Le Second souhaite te revoir Roxe. Lâcha t-elle sans détour. Tu lui manque.

La vampire redressa brusquement la tête, n'osant pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Quoi ? Il ne m'en veut pas ?

-Si je croit qu'il t'en veut un peu mais il veut vraiment te revoir. Expliqua Elisa. Je crois que tu as encore une chance.

Un silence de mort passa...le cerveau de Roxelane était en surchauffe, elle ne savait pas quoi décider. Elle pesa le pour et le contre puis décida d'attendre encore un peu.

-je vais y réfléchir.

-Soit ! Mais réfléchis vite ! Dit Elisa, elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer la semaine sur Atlantis. Bon maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point venons s'en à toi Anaé. Dit-elle en se tournant pour faire face à l'adoratrice.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand ses oreilles, enfin elle allait lui dire pourquoi elle était ici, même son maître ne lui avait rien dit sr le sujet.

-Anaé...Commença Elisa avec une voix doucereuse. Dis-moi, que pense tu de moi ? Sois honnête.

L'adoratrice cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, apparemment les réponses à ses questions allaient attendre.

-Eh bien...Au début je vous trouvais...euh comment dire...Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se permettre de parler librement, mais le regard d'acier de son ancienne maîtresse l'incitait à le faire. Au début je vous trouvais effrayante ! Démoniaque même. Vous avez une façon de me parler et de me regarder qui me glaçait le sang. Mais après que vous m'ayez sauvé la vie face à ce wraith, mon opinion a changé. Puis avec le temps vous vous êtes montrée plus ''gentille'' avec moi, au point que j'en étais venu à vous apprécier.

Elisa hocha la tête:- t'a franchise t'honore Anaé. Donc si j'ai bien compris tu avais peur de moi au début..._même encore aujourd'hui_. Ajouta t-elle avec une touche de malice. C'est le fait que je suis un vampire qui t'effraie tant ?

« Où veux-tu en venir Elisa ? » Lui demanda mentalement Roxelane.

Elle ignora sa question, se concentrant uniquement sur l'humaine en face d'elle.

-Oui, je pense. Avoua la jeune femme. Il y a toujours ce côté prédateur chez vous qui me fais peur.

-Normal, tu es humaine, par conséquent tu te sens comme une proie. Conclu la vampire. Mais si je ne m'abuse tu ressens la même chose quand tu es en présence d'un wraith non ?

Anaé se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas.

-Moi je n'ai pas peur des wraith ! Déclara Elisa avec son orgueil habituel. Car en tant que vampire je me considère à leurs niveau. Nous sommes deux races dominants, quoique nettement différentes. Dis-moi _Anaééé..._n'as-tu jamais rêvé de retrouver ta liberté d'autrefois ?

Les beau yeux verts de l'adoratrice devinrent songeurs et mélancolique. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait rêvé, des centaines de fois. Mais tout était inutile maintenant. A quoi bon repenser à sa vie passé, il ne lui restait plus rien aujourd'hui...elle avait une nouvelle vie maintenant, certes beaucoup moins agréable mais elle était toujours vivante et c'était sans doute le principale...n'est-ce pas ?

« A quoi tu joue ? » Demanda encore Roxelane.

« Todd veut que Anaé devienne une vampire. » Lui répondit enfin Elisa.

« Quoi ?! Et tu compte lui donner ce qu'il veut ? T'es malade ou quoi ?! »

« Oh mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui accorder cette faveur... »Susurra Mentalement la vampire. « C'est toi ! »

Les yeux de Roxelane s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. « Tu te moque de moi ?! Pourquoi c'est moi qui le ferai d'abord ? C'est à toi que ce filou à demandé. »

« C'est toi qui le feras Roxe »Affirma Elisa avec force. « Pour plusieurs raison : premièrement, parce que je te l'ordonne ! Deuxièmement, vois cela comme ta punition pour avoir failli briser mon couple ! Et troisièmement, tu n'a jamais eu de création Roxe, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Il faut tout apprendre au vampire que tu as crée comme je l'ai fais avec toi ! Cela comporte de nombreuses responsabilités et je pense que ça te ferais gagner en maturité ! ».

Son amie la fixa totalement atterrée. « Non mais tu t'entends ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Ma mère ?! »

« Eh bien vue que c'est **moi** ta créatrice on peut dire que c'est tout comme. Et puis avoir une création est une expérience à vivre. En faite je compte sur toi pour transformer et former Anaé. Je veux que tu lui transmette ton savoir et ta désinvolture. »

Même mentalement Roxelane pouvait voir le légendaire sourire sournois d'Elisa Dex. Elle devait forcément avoir une autre raison, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas.

« Tu veux que j'influence cette petite, c'est ça ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard, ce que je peux te dire c'est que je viens d'avoir une conversation avec Todd sur un sujet assez délicat... Je suis d'accord pour transformer Anaé, pour trois raison : En te choisissant pour devenir sa créatrice et en prenant ainsi la charge de t'en occuper tu as l'occasion de te racheter auprès de moi. Ensuite j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Anaé et je serai ravie d'intégrer une nouvelle vampire à notre groupe. Et pour finir je veux me venger de Todd, ce dernier m'a fait un affront que je tiens à lui faire payer...mais de manière subtile. Je veux qu'Anaé te prenne pour exemple et qu'après avoir servis Todd pendant plusieurs années à venir elle soit capable de l'envoyer sur les roses ! Qu'elle lui dise non, qu'elle l'humilie ! »

« Et moi qui croyait qu'avoir vécu deux ans parmi les Atlantes t'avais rendu plus humaine, j'me mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Non tu es là même qu'au premier jour » Cracha Roxelane presque horrifié par les projets de son amie.

« Que veux-tu » Soupira t-elle « On ne change pas en deux ans une façon de vivre vieille de 5 000 ans ! ».

Sur ce, Elisa recentra son attention sur Anaé qui était resté silencieuse. Ayant l'habitude avec ses maîtres wraith, l'adoratrice avait vite deviné que les deux vampires se parlaient télépathiquement. De quoi pouvaient-elles parler ? Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Et surtout pourquoi Elisa lui posait toutes ces questions sur elle et sur sa vie ?

-Ta vie n'a aucun sens, n'est-ce pas petite Anaé. Murmura la vampire, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda la jeune femme sans comprendre.

-Ta vie est fade ! sans goût, sans couleur, je me trompe ?

Anaé fut soudain piqué au vif:-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?!

-J'ai été humaine, Roxelane aussi d'ailleurs. Rétorqua Elisa, cependant ravie de voir enfin un peu de colère dans les yeux d'ordinaire si soumis d'Anaé. Tu es malheureuse, ne nie pas je le sais ! Mais si mon amie et moi-même nous pouvions te redonner goût à la vie, si nous pouvions te rendre ta liberté, briser la souffrance. Réfléchi, nous pouvons t'offrir une vie meilleure, une vie que tu n'aurai jamais imaginer. Tu n'aura plus à craindre personne, tu sera invulnérable à la maladie et à la mort.

Anaé commençait à entrevoir ce que lui proposait la sombre vampire. Instinctivement elle recula sur son siège cherchant à mettre de l'écart entre elle et la dangereuse créature. Cependant Elisa plongea son regard argenté dans les yeux apeuré de l'adoratrice puis lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Chut, n'es pas peur...Roucoula t-elle. Je ne veux que ton bien Anaé, mais par dessus tout je tiens à te laisser le choix que Roxelane et moi n'avons pas eu.

Roxelane fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la nuit fatal où Elisa lui avait sauvé la vie pour finalement l'achever puis la ressuscité en une créature au charme mortel. Mais en effet elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Quoique si elle l'avait eu elle aurait sûrement dit oui, pourtant avec le recul et l'âge elle avait finit par réaliser que l'éternité était bien lourde à porter ! Durant les siècles passés en compagnie d'Elisa, Roxelane avait développé une affection sans bornes pour elle, pourtant il y avait toujours un côté très noir chez sa bien aimé créatrice, un côté si...effrayant. Roxelane avait espéré avec le temps qu'Elisa change et s'humanise un peu plus mais en la voyant faire avec Anaé elle réalisa avec une note d'amertume que ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas !

Elisa approcha sensuellement son visage de celui de l'humaine.

-A toi de voir petite_ Anaéee_...Je ne t'oblige à rien comparé à tes maîtres. A toi de voir si...tu veux devenir un vampire ou non ? Si tu veux être l'une des nôtre ou si tu veux rester une servante jusqu'à la fin de ta courte vie. Elisa se leva soudainement de son siège. Fais ton choix puis dis le à Roxelane...Elle fit un clin d'oeil à son amie, plutôt mal à l'aise. Elle se chargera de la suite. Bonne nuit les filles !

Puis elle s'en alla en laissant les deux femmes ensemble. Ces deux là n'étaient pas prête d'aller se coucher !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cette nuit-là, sur la cité :**

« Teyla »

_L'athosienne ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva encore une fois dans une forêt sauvage et lumineuse. Kanaan était là, juste en face d'elle._

_« Kanaan, où te trouve tu ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas » Répondit simplement celui-ci le regard perdu._

_« Sais-tu qui te retiens ? » _

_« Je n'en ai aucune idée »._

_« Comment puis-je te retrouver ? »_

_Kanaan eu un petit sourire « tu sais déjà où trouver les réponses à tes questions »._

_« Le village ? »_

_« Tu as interrompu les recherches ! »_

_« Mais il n'y avait rien ! » s'exclama Teyla. Elle était allé le jour même sur Crouya mais elle n'avait rien trouvé ! Pas un indice !_

_« Tu étais si près du but » Insista Kanaan. « Je t'en prie Teyla, il reste peu de temps. » Il lui tendis la main. « Aide-nous »._

_Elle lui lança un regard éperdu, puis voulu prendre sa main dans la sienne..._

Et la seconde suivant elle se réveilla ! Teyla se redressa sur son lit. Kanaan était encore venu la voir dans ses rêves ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elle avait forcément dût louper quelque chose au village, il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Il fallait absolument qu'elle y retourne !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Le lendemain :**

Elisa avait dormit dans ses anciens quartier pour la nuit. Ensuite elle s'était employé à chercher Roxelane et Anaé, qu'elle n'avait revue depuis la veille. Pourtant chose curieuse...les deux étaient introuvable !

Ce fut après plusieurs heures de recherches qu'Elisa décida d'aller demander à la salle de contrôle à ce qu'ils localise les deux femmes. Histoire de ne pas ce voir accorder un refus net, la vampire alla directement à Amélia. Cette dernière accepta et utilisa le détecteur de signe de vie mais Elisa ne fut pas plus avancée qu'avant...car même si il y avait le signe de vie de Todd qui ce distinguait des autres signes de vie humain, Elisa réalisa qu'elle ne trouverait Roxelane nulle part sur l'écran, ni elle-même d'ailleurs car en tant que vampire il ne pouvait évidemment pas il y avoir de signe vie...puisque qu'elles étaient mortes !

Elisa se sentit idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Décidément rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait. Elle continua de tergiverser quand elle entendit au loin une conversation entre Teyla et Samantha Carter.

-...j'aimerais tellement vous croire Teyla. Soupira Samantha. Mais je suis une scientifique et en tant que telle j'ai un esprit critique.

-Il y a une explication. Assura Teyla. Kanaan à le don lui aussi, il a la même capacité que moi.

-De l'ADN de wraith ?

-Oui. Dans mon peuple on considère ce don comme utile, mais ce don nous distingue des autres et Kanaan était le seul à bien comprendre ce que je ressentais. Depuis l'enfance nous partageons ce don.

-Mais avez-vous seulement déjà communiqué avec lui de cette façon ? Demanda Samantha toujours septique.

-Non, mais...Samantha soupira. Je sais de quoi ça à l'air colonel ! Se défendit Teyla soudainement en colère. Et je sais ce que tout le monde dit ! ''Elle ne croit que ce qu'elle veut croire et pense avoir vu ce qu'elle aimerait voir !''Mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas.

Carter demeura silencieuse un instant, Teyla la regardait avec des yeux suppliant.

-Bon très bien. Décida Samantha. Quand Sheppard reviendra de mission je...

-Je ne peux pas attendre ! L'interrompit l'athosienne. Kanaan m'a dit de faire vite. Samantha resta encore silencieuse. Et sachez que je peux me passer de votre autorisation.

Un autre silence mortel régna dans le bureau puis finalement elle accepta.

-Soit je vais prévenir le Major Lorne.

-Puis-je vous accompagner ? Demanda soudainement Elisa qui c'était glissé derrière Samantha.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent.

-Oh seigneur ! Elisa je vous ai déjà dis cent fois de ne pas faire ça ! Se plaignit Carter.

-Navrée Colonel. Dit-elle en n'en pensant pas un seul mot bien sûr. Roxelane et Anaé on disparu et le temps que ces deux là veuillent bien réapparaître je serai ravie d'apporter mon aide à une amie.

Une lueur de reconnaissance s'alluma dans le regard de Teyla. Elisa n'avait pas oublié l'aide et le soutien que Teyla lui avait apporté ainsi que sa tolérance.

-Et bien je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous participiez aux recherches. Dit Samantha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Quelques heures plus tard, sur Crouya :**

Comme prévu le petit groupe était retourné au village de Crouya, Elisa se disait qu'il y avait bien une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas promenée dans un petit village comme celui-ci, bien que la raison de sa présence ici n'avait rien de touristique. Teyla lui avait raconté en détail ses visions mais Elisa savait aussi que la jeune femme cherchait du réconfort auprès d'elle car elle aussi était télépathe et donc elle ne la prenait pas pour une folle.

Lorne les avait accompagné avec trois autres marines. Ils visitèrent le marché du village espèrent y trouver des indices, un signe.

Tout à coup quelque chose attira l'attention de Teyla, elle venait de repérer un marchant à sa gauche, il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Elle se précipita à grande enjambées vers puis sans prévenir elle lui mit la lame d'un couteau sous la gorge.

-Je ne poserai la question qu'un fois. Le prévient-elle le regard menaçant. Et vous allez me dire la vérité...où avez-vous trouvé ce collier ? Demanda t-elle en lui reprenant le bijou dans sa droite.

-Auprès d'un marchant. Répondit l'homme affolé. Si...si ce bijou vous plaît tant que ça je vous le donne sans problème ma jolie.

-La ferme, pauvre idiot ! Cracha Elisa qui les avait rejoins avec Lornes. Qui y a t-il Teyla ?

-Je reconnais ce collier, c'est celui de Kanaan ! Elle abaissa son couteau. Et vous lui avez acheté quoi d'autre à ce fameux marchant ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils puis se retourna vers son stand. Il prit une petite boîte et la leur présenta. Teyla se précipita dessus et fouilla à l'intérieur, il y avait d'autre bijoux.

-Euh entre nous je ne veux pas faire le difficile, insista l'homme, mais j'ai payé cette marchandise et moi ça ne me dérange pas de vous offrir un de ces articles mais d'un point de vue commercial je pense que...

-Ajoute encore un mot sans qu'on te l'ai demandé et je t'arrache la langue ! Menaça Elisa en grognant.

-Je reconnais ce collier là aussi ! S'exclama Teyla en examinant le bijou. Il était à une de mes amies, ses parents le lui avaient offert pour sa majorité. Et ça...elle observa une bague artistiquement sculpté...cette bague est à Halling !

-A quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avait vu ce marchant ? Demanda Lorne.

L'homme regarda furtivement Elisa avant de répondre.

-Il y a plusieurs jours, il passe ici très régulièrement d'ailleurs. Il y a même de grande chances qu'il vienne aujourd'hui, je pourrais vous le présenter si vous voulez ?

Ils se regardèrent tout les trois. A l'évidence ils n'avaient pas le choix ! C'était leur seul piste. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avec l'homme puis ils se dispersèrent autour du stand, quand le fameux marchand arriverait le vendeur le leur ferait savoir, d'un commun accord il était convenu que ce soit Elisa qui appréhende le marchant.

Heureusement pour eux ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'un homme à la peau bronzé et aux cheveux noir s'approche du stand. Le vendeur lança un discret regard dans leur direction puis échangea quelques mots avec l'homme. Elisa comprit que c'était le signal. Elle s'approcha lentement des deux hommes, le vendeur se raidit un peu à son approche mais ne dit rien. La vampire se plaça juste à côté du marchant inconnu.

-Et toi...Appela t-elle.

L'homme se tourna puis eu un léger mouvement de recul en la voyant, passé le moment de surprise il la regarda de haut en bas d'un regard appréciateur.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ma belle ?

-J'aimerai que tu me dise où tu trouve tes marchandises. Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au vendeur.

Le visage de l'homme devint bourru:- Pourquoi ? Ça vous regarde ?!

Elisa sourit de toutes ses dents, elle se croyait au bon vieux temps.

-Eh bien en fait...Elle saisit brutalement l'humain par la gorge et le souleva de terre. Oui...ça me regarde !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En une fraction de secondes, la vampire avait entraîné l'homme dans une maison isolé du village, là où ils étaient sûr d'être tranquille, elle avait ensuite était rejoins par Lorne et les marines. Auparavant elle avait prit soin d'attacher son prisonnier à une chaise.

-Alors raconte nous tout, où as-tu déniché cette marchandise ? Demanda Lorne en montrant la boîte pleine de bijou à l'homme.

-Je négocie pas mal, vous croyez quoi ? Je ne note pas toujours les noms de mes fournisseurs. Répondit l'homme d'une façon insolente. Et de toute façon je ne révèle pas mes sources, secret commercial.

-J'en ai rien à faire mon pote de tes secrets commerciaux. S'exclama Lorne. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est où tu as trouvé ces trucs ?!

L'homme ricana:- Et si je vous dis rien vous allez faire quoi, hein ? Vous savez je reconnais ces uniformes, vous venez d'Atlantis ! Il se prit à rire. ''Les bienfaiteurs de la galaxie'', vous ne me ferez aucun mal.

-Eux non, mais moi si ! Rétorqua Elisa qui était resté dans l'ombre. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je pourrais te faire...

-Et moi aussi ! Ajouta Teyla qui venait de faire son apparition dans la salle, elle avança à la lumière pour que le prisonnier puisse la voir.

-Pff une femme enceinte ? J'ai peur ! Se moqua t-il.

Teyla avança encore de quelques pas puis le poussa violemment, étant fermement attaché à la chaise l'homme tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Je vais dire aux villageois que vous êtes un adorateur des wraith, il appliquerons leur propre justice. Dit-elle en faisant mine de sortir de la maison.

-Non attendez, attendez ! Appela l'homme. J'ai trouvé ces objets dans une décharge sur une planète étrangère.

-Tu peux être plus précis ? Demanda Elisa. Une décharge de quoi ?

Il soupira:- Essentiellement de corps, de cadavres qui faut faire disparaître au plus vite ! Des fois ils ont encore sur eux des objets de valeur, des objets dont ils n'auront plus besoin.

Sans réfléchir Elisa lui donna un coup de pied ! Un peu de respect pour es défunts tout de même.

-Et cette marchandise là tu l'as prise dans les poches des cadavres ? L'interrogea Lorne.

-Non, pas celle là. Il soupira encore une fois en lançant un regard assassin à la vampire. La dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds sur cette planète j'ai repéré ce qui ressemblait à une tombe récente. Mais quand j'ai creusé au lieu d'un corps j'ai trouvé tout ces objets. Sûrement quelqu'un qui a voulu ce débarrasser de tout ce bazar, oui ça m'a semblé bizarre mais...

-Vous allez nous y conduire ! Ordonna Teyla.

-Entendu, tout ce que vous voudrez. Dit l'homme sur un ton résigné.

-Bien relevez-le. Dit Lorne aux trois marines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils partirent ensuite vers la porte des étoiles, Elisa et Teyla se tenaient toutes les deux de chaque côté du prisonnier.

-Une fois à la porte des étoiles il faudra d'abord prévenir le colonel Carter, lui dire sur quelle planète on va. Proposa Lorne.

-Je suis d'accord Major. Acquiesça Teyla.

-Euh écoutez Teyla...insista Lorne un peu mal à l'aise. Je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à savoir ce qui est arrivé à vos compagnons mais il serait plus prudent de nous laisser aller sur cette planète tout seul dans un premier lieu.

-Major...Dit-elle de façon indulgente.

Il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister d'avantage. Elisa, elle, ne cessait de dévisager leur prisonnier sans aucune retenu. Il semblait anxieux, pourquoi ? Et son histoire était assez louche quand même...peut-être serai-t-il plus judicieux de lire dans son esprit ? En tout cas son instinct la mettait en garde...mais contre quoi ?

C'est alors qu'un bruit étrange mais bien connu de l'athosienne et de la vampire se fit entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lorne.

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et virent un Dart se dirigeant droit sur eux !

-A couvert vite ! S'écria un marine.

Tout se déroula très vite, les marines et Lornes eurent le temps de se pousser sur le côté mais Elisa Et Teyla n'eurent pas le temps de le faire ! L'homme entre les deux femmes les avait toutes les deux attrapé par un bras pour les empêcher de fuir et le Dart les emporta tout les trois !

_A suivre..._

_XXX_

_Et voilà, ce chapitre a été assez long à écrire mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Et bien on dirait que les choses vont se corser pour nos deux héroïnes. Alors pour ceux qui l'on déjà devinés oui j'ai utilisé l'épisode 18 de la saison 4, il était capitale ! Qu'est-ce qui va ce passer ? Et bien vous le saurez lors de mon prochain chapitre et croyez moi il va y avoir de sacré surprises ! _

_Au fait, la chanson que chante Roxelane est un extrait qui vient de la chanson ''L'amour n'est rien'' de Mylène Farmer, c'est cette chanson en partie qui m'avais inspiré le personnage de Roxelane! ^^_


End file.
